An (in)perfect omega
by ink.on.a.blank.page
Summary: Azumane Asahi is not a typical omega. He's too tall, and looks too scary. When his relationship with Nishinoya comes to end, he's scared no alpha will want him. Until Oikawa Tooru proves that not everybody likes typical omegas. Omegas drop when they get too stressed, and can fit. Deviates from canon a whole bunch. I was inspired by LahraTeigh and their omega drop series on AO3.
1. Chapter 1

"I think we should break up."

The moment of silence that followed Noya's words was immense. Asahi felt as if the seat has just fallen out of his chair. But he didn't fall towards the floor, and he kind of wished he would, if only for the excuse to not respond.  
The world within the café kept moving around them, and Asahi suddenly understood why Noya insisted they go out today. The silence would be even worse if it filled an entire room.  
Asahi lifted his mug to his lips with shaking hands, but he couldn't find it in him to take a sip of the sweet tea, so he lowered it again and swallowed thickly.

"Why?" He asked, his voice quiet. His head was filled with reasons, and he prayed none of them were right.

'Noya's met someone else. Someone better'. Echoes again and again. Fighting for space was an even worse thought. He's realised you're a bad omega. 'He doesn't want you anymore'.  
Across the table, Noya sighed.

"It's just…not working."

"I thought it was working." Asahi almost whispered in response, without even meaning to speak.

"It was. At first."  
The 'at first' was alarming. They'd been together close to seven months. How much of that counted as 'at first'? How much of it had Noya not wanted to be there for?

"But during your last heat I…realised something."  
Asahi's last heat. He swallowed again.

"That was almost two months ago."  
Noya put his head in his hands, looking down in shame.

"I know. I thought I could get over it, but-"

"Get over what? Noya, please tell me, I can't take this."  
Noya took a deep breath in, then lifted his head, looking straight at Asahi. Asahi wanted to look anywhere but Noya's determined and slightly sad eyes, but he couldn't.

"I can't lift you. You were in heat, and I couldn't hold you properly. I couldn't do anything." He took another breath, but Asahi interrupted. It wasn't like him, but how could he not, given the situation.

"But you did do something, you helped me."

"Not in the way I wanted to. If I had an omega, I mean, one I was bonded to, I'd want to be able to really take care of them when they went into heat. Scoop them up in my arms, you know, carry them somewhere comfortable and give them whatever they needed. With you, I just… I had to let you do it, because I can't."  
Asahi tried to really listen. He tried to pay attention to every word. But all his brain would let him focus on was that fact that he wasn't a proper omega. He was too big, too tall, too heavy. Too much of a burden. Not little and light, like an omega should be. That second, he was also far too close to crying.

"It's not just that you're tall!" Noya added quickly, and it felt so much like an excuse it was almost unbearable. "I mean, I'm pretty short for an alpha, so that makes it trickier too. If I was Tsukishima's size it'd probably be okay, but I'm not, you know?"

"You said it didn't matter."  
Noya's eyes fell from Asahi's face again, and Asahi copied the motion, staring down at the hands that were still wrapped around his mug.

"I know. But when we started, I really thought it didn't. I'm sorry, Asahi. I've thought about this a lot. If we-" you "-were different-" better "-then maybe it would work. But as we are, it just can't. Not for me. I'm so sorry."

"Is-"Asahi's voice cracked, and he had to clear his throat. He still didn't look back at Noya. "Is there someone else?"  
The pause before the answer came was just a second too long.

"No."  
Asahi screwed his eyes shut. A tiny part of him was pleased Noya would try to spare his feelings like that. A much larger part was devastated at the lie.

"Asahi. I know this isn't nice, and I really am sorry. But, can we be okay? I mean, we've still got the team to think about, and I'll always have your back on the court, I promise. We're still friends, aren't we?"  
Asahi wanted to sob. They were in public, so he couldn't exactly cry anyway, but Noya was really asking about that now? He really expected Asahi to go from 'absolutely devastated omega' to 'responsible third year and ace' just like that?  
He didn't have a choice.  
He forced his head up. Forced himself to meet Noya's gaze. Then used the last of his energy to force a tiny smile.

"Of course we are. I'm still the ace and you're still the libero. This doesn't change that." It just changes everything else.  
Noya looked so relieved that Asahi almost felt a little better. It didn't last long.

"Great. I'm glad. I really thought I'd screwed everything up for a second"  
Asahi didn't respond, and after a second, the libero coughed.

"So, uh. You probably need some time, or something, right? And I've got a bunch of homework, so I'll just go. Is that – is that okay? Will you be alright getting home?"

"Yeah. It's fine." The quiet response was a complete lie. Asahi was only holding it together because they were in public and Noya was sitting less than a meter away from him. None of this was okay, and he was bound to be crying the whole way home. But that wasn't the sort of thing anybody said in a situation like this.

Noya must have said goodbye, and he paid for their drinks, but Asahi either didn't hear it happen or forgot hearing it immediately after, because the next thing he knew he was alone and in a very bad way.  
His head was so loud it made the conversations around him sound whispered.

'You're such a failure. Too tall, too big. You're a terrible omega. A fake omega. How could you think he would stay? He was never going to stay. You knew that before this even started. You know how he looks at Kiyoko-san. She's pretty and curvy and slim. Look at you. You shouldn't even be an omega, you can't make an alpha happy.'

He stood up so quickly his chair scraped along the floor with a horrible sound. Almost everyone turned to look at him, but he didn't care. He couldn't breathe properly, and he just wanted to get outside.  
If he'd been thinking right, he would have known to stay around people, but he wasn't, so he headed towards a little cut through between two shops, where it was darker, and quiet, and he could lean against a cool wall.  
People moved out of his way as he stumbled forwards, shaking his head to try and dislodge the thoughts.

To most people, Asahi's height, facial hair, and general build made him look like an alpha or a beta. You had to know he was an omega already to know it when you saw him, and most people didn't. So, to most people who saw him then, he seemed like an alpha who was either very drunk, or near a rut. Not like an omega who was about to drop.

Oikawa Tooru was not most people. Though, thank god, he was like a lot of people in the way he liked to go out for lunch with his friend at the weekend.

"Iwai-chan, look over there."  
By the time Iwaizumi had turned to look where Oikawa was pointing, Asahi was gone.

"Look at what?"

"I thought I saw Karasuno's ace. You know, the tall guy, what's-his-name, Beard-kun."

"Azumane?"

"Yeah. He didn't look good."

Iwaizumi shrugged, and went to turn away again, fully planning to enter the small restaurant they had planned to eat in, but Oikawa started  
walking. So, with a sigh, Iwaizumi followed the other alpha instead. There wasn't much point arguing. Sometimes he could be reasoned with, but most the time when Oikawa decided to do something, he was going to do it. Going after Asahi was apparently one of those things.

"Shittykawa, if he's in heat and somebody calls the cops on you, I'm not bailing you out."

"He's an omega?" The fact that that was all he'd gotten from what Iwaizumi said caused another heavy sigh. But just as he opened his mouth to reply Oikawa rounded the corner to the cut-through, gasped, and dashed forwards.  
Asahi was there, unconscious and on the floor, and within seconds Oikawa was on his knees by the omega's side.

"Azumane? Azumane, can you hear me?"

"He's dropped." Iwaizumi said simply. After a glance up at his friend, Oikawa pulled his phone from his pocket, moving Asahi's head onto his lap with one hand as he dialled Hinata with the other.

"Hi Great-King-kun! You never call me! What's up!"

"Shrimpy, I need your help. We found Azumane in the shopping district, he's dropped."  
There was a gasp on the other end of the phone, and a sniff, as though Hinata was trying not to cry. Then there was a muffled voice – Kageyama, if it was as grumpy as the murmurs sounded. Then Hinata was yelling, and definitely crying.

"The great king found Asahi! He's dropped! What do we do, what do we do!?"  
There was more murmuring, but Oikawa tried to talk over it.

"Shrimpy. Hinata. Hinata! Oh for goodness sake, put it on speaker." There was some shuffling, so Oikawa paused. "The head omega in your team, it's Refreshing-kun, right?"

"Suga, yeah." Hinata was still sniffling and crying, so Kageyama was the one who replied.

"You need to get hold of him. Tell him to come down here as fast as he can. I'm here with Iwaizumi, and we won't leave Azumane, but he needs people he knows. Shrimpy, stop crying, he hasn't been down for long. Just call Suga, he'll know what to do."  
There was another strong sniff, then Hinata's voice was back.

"Okay. I'll call him right away! Please take care of Asahi!" Then he hung up.  
Lowering his phone, Oikawa took a shaky breath in. Unsure of what else to do, he gently stroked Asahi's hair. The omega didn't move, which was worrying, but Oikawa tried to stay calm so his scent wouldn't distress the omega further.

"What set this off, hmm?" He spoke softly. Still no movement, but Asahi's scent got stronger. It was sour, since he had dropped, and Oikawa wrinkled his nose against it.  
His phone beeped a few minutes later, and he nodded, speaking both to Iwaizumi and the still-unconscious Asahi.

"Shrimpy spoke to Suga-chan, he's on his way. Don't worry, you'll be right as rain in no time."  
It felt like a very long time passed before Suga arrived, but according to Iwaizumi – who was timing everything so they knew roughly how long Asahi had been down for – it was only about 12 minutes. He appeared, visible from where they were, but didn't spot them right away.

"Sugawara. Over here." Iwaizumi called, and the setter headed over, kneeling beside Asahi. Oikawa shifted, holding Asahi's head up, so that Suga could take his place.

"Asahi, sweetheart, it's alright. I'll wait for you, okay? Just come back to us soon." He didn't seem like he was too worried, and Oikawa frowned.

"Refreshing-kun, does he do this a lot?" Suga sighed, giving a small shrug.

"Not a lot. But he worries so much, he drops more than any omega I know. He's normally back in about 20 minutes or so. You get used to it."  
Oikawa would have been relieved to hear that, had Asahi not started twitching a moment later.  
That got Suga looking worried.

"Oh dear. That's not good. …Were you two here when he dropped? Do you know what happened?"

"We saw him just before, then got here just after. We didn't see anything." Iwaizumi answered, and Suga bit his lower lip. Then, he dug his phone out of his pocket. It kept buzzing with texts from Hinata, but he ignored those, and pressed call on one of his contacts. They picked up after a couple of rings.

"Noya, hey, yeah, do you know if anything bad happened to Asahi? …Well he must be upset but he hasn't said anything because- Noya shut up -he's dropped. Badly. …He's twitching, if we can't get him back up- Noya. …What do you mean- no, we need you here- …..Oh. I see. …No, no, don't, it'll be okay. I….I'll fix him."  
He hung up and sighed heavily, stroking Asahi's hair.

"So? What happened?" Oikawa asked.

"He was dating Noya. Our libero. Now he's not."  
The taller setter looked confused for a moment, before realisation kicked in.

"Oh. Poor thing. It must have been a rough break up."

"Asahi, you really do have a glass heart. Come on sweetie, it's okay. There are other boys out there. Other alphas."  
Asahi jerked at the word 'alphas', which made the two setters sat with him flinch.  
Oikawa felt useless, all he could do was watch. But then, watching was what he was good at. Reading people, watching for the slightest change and deciphering what it meant.  
And Asahi's face had changed. Before, yes, he had been unconscious, and that wasn't good, but now he actually looked upset.  
Something clicked. An omega, just broken up with an alpha. Of course he was upset. He'd probably thought they were long term, that they were going to bond. Now, it was probably a case of being afraid it was his fault, something wrong with him made the alpha not want him. From there, he could even be worried that no alpha would want him. It was so obvious. Oikawa couldn't sit and do nothing.  
So, he edged closer, reaching one arm out towards the still unconscious omega, then looking up at Suga.

"I'd like to try something. Is that okay?"  
Suga looked lost, petting his friend's hair, and he nodded.

"You might as well."  
Oikawa moved Asahi gently, drawing the omega closer, and shifting so he was leaning the ace against his chest. He wrapped his arms around the other, and nuzzled softly into his hair.

"It's alright, Azumane."

"Asahi." Suga interrupted softly, and Oikawa nodded.

"Asahi." He repeated. "It's okay, Asahi. You're alright. What a silly alpha that little libero is, letting you go." He felt Asahi shudder in his arms, but kept talking. "You've been down for a little while now, Asahi, you really should come back to us. It's worrying, you know. You've got a very good friend here, and two alphas, and we're all worried. Come on, you're a wonderful ace, don't tell me I'll never get to see your spikes again. Your form is fantastic, and you know, you're the only omega ace I know. Isn't that wonderful? You brilliant, sweet omega. Glass-hearted but fantastic anyway. Where's the Asahi I get to see, hmm? Where's the one who hits spikes so strong they could knock me flying? Can I see him, please?"

Suga watched this unfold, almost in awe at how gentle the 'Great King' was being. Iwaizumi was shocked too, watching Oikawa act so sweetly to an omega he barely knew.  
But it worked. Asahi began to stir, his eyes fluttering open.  
They closed a moment later, and he groaned, one hand coming up to cover his eyes.

"Asahi! Don't scare me like that!" Suga was the first to speak, digging Asahi in the ribs, which caused the taller omega to yelp, uncovering and opening his eyes. That led to him seeing the alpha he was still leaned against, and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Oikawa? What are you… Suga, what happened?"

"You dropped. These guys found you, and Oikawa just brought you back up."  
The first thing Asahi felt was a stab of guilt. How could he be brought back up by an alpha he wasn't even dating, it was always his omega friends or Noya. Oh. Noya. The guilt was completely pointless.

"28 minutes." Iwaizumi spoke up from where he was standing a couple of meters away. "That's how long you were down."

"You're lucky, that's longer than you usually go for, if you'd hit 30 I'd have called you an ambulance."  
Asahi groaned again as Suga spoke, letting his eyes close and his head fall back against Oikawa's shoulder.  
Against Oikawa's shoulder. Shit.

The ace jerked forwards, sitting up too quickly and sending himself dizzy. Suga and Oikawa both reached out to steady him, and it was almost funny how both setters had reacted the same way.

"Careful, we don't want you going down again." Oikawa's hand was warm where it rested on his back, and Asahi nodded slowly, taking a moment to get his balance back.

"Can you stand yet? We should get you home." Suga, now with the jab to Asahi's ribs out of his system, was much more gentle, standing and taking Asahi's hands to help him up. Oikawa was still there too, his hands ready to support Asahi from behind if he needed it. But Asahi got to his feet alright. He just looked a little pale, and a little tired, but nothing too major.

"Will you be alright? We can walk back with you." Oikawa offered, but Suga shook his head. Asahi wasn't light, but he was holding enough of his own weight that the arm over Suga's shoulders was really just for balance.

"It's alright, I can get him home. Thank you for your help." The two omegas bowed their heads, and headed off, leaving Oikawa and Iwaizumi to go and get their lunch, over 30 minutes after they'd planned too.

As they were walking towards the restaurant, Iwaizumi's hand landed on Oikawa's shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

"Tooru. Are you alright?"  
Oikawa smiled, tilting his head to one side slightly.

"I didn't expect that to happen. But, I'm glad Asahi's awake again."  
It wasn't a direct answer, but Iwaizumi understood.


	2. Chapter 2

After Suga had taken Asahi home, Oikawa hadn't thought much of it. Hinata had texted him a whole bunch, thanking him for his help, and passing along Suga's thanks as well. Other than that, it was in the past, and at least the omega had woken up. That was the main thing.

But then, almost two weeks later, Oikawa left the gym after practice to see a tall figure loitering by the gates of the school. With the height, and the bun, there was no way it wasn't Asahi. But the way he stood, wringing his hands, with his head down, standing right by the fence to take up as little space as possible, he looked like he was trying very hard not to be noticed. With a gaggle of Oikawa's fangirls just a few feet away from him, maybe he was trying not to be noticed.

"Isn't that Karasuno's ace? What's he doing here?" Oikawa heard from behind him, and turned to see a few of his teammates had followed him out of the gym.

Matsukawa was the one who had spoken, and it drew Hanamaki's and Iwaizumi's attention to Asahi as well.

"Huh. Weird." Hanamaki said, then shrugged. "I'll go see what he wants." He took a step forwards, but Iwaizumi stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"No. Oikawa should go."

Iwaizumi's expression was unreadable, and the setter couldn't quite understand why his friend seemed so adamant. But he _was_ curious to find out why Asahi was there, so he wasn't about to argue.

Of course, heading over there meant that his fangirls flocked to him, holding him up with their fawning. He humoured them, sending well practiced smiles that had them sighing, and winks that left them swooning over the alpha. The whole time, he kept sneaking glances at Asahi, just to check the omega was still there.

It went on for longer than Oikawa would have liked, and when he glanced over again Asahi had turned, looking very much like he was about to walk away. That wouldn't do at all.

"Ladies, I really am sorry. I'd love to stay and talk to you some more, but there's somewhere I really have to be."

The girls sighed, clearly disappointed, but Oikawa managed to get away, hurrying after Asahi as his little crowd dissipated.

"Beard-kun, wait up." He called, and the ace turned with a look of surprise on his face.

"Beard-kun?" He repeated softly, as if testing the name in his mouth to see if it really did apply to himself. Oikawa laughed.

"Yeah. Don't your friends give you nicknames?"

"They just call me Asahi."

"What about Asa-chan?"

"Nobody calls me that either."

"Well now I do. So, what are you doing here, Asa-chan? Isn't this a little far from your nest? Are the crows migrating this time of year?" He asked, a teasing edge to his voice. A deep blush bloomed on Asahi's face, and he looked down.

With his head bowed like that, and his arms tucked closely around his midsection, Asahi looked, well, _small._ It was odd. Especially when Asahi was taller than Oikawa. He shouldn't look so small, but he really did.

"Well I…I never really thanked you for helping me. And I didn't know if I'd run into you again, so I thought coming here was my best shot. But I didn't know when your practice ended, and you were talking to those girls, so I shouldn't have. I'm sorry." He paused, and Oikawa opened his mouth to speak, thinking Asahi was done. Only to close it again when Asahi bowed deeply and continued. "Thank you, Oikawa-kun. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't helped me, so really, thank you so much."

Oikawa had to smile, and it was only partially fake.

"You don't have to apologise. Besides, Refreshing-kun and Shrimpy already thanked me a whole bunch, so there's no need. You needed help, I was there, that's it."

"But it's really not!" Asahi replied quickly, standing up straight just as fast. His burst of confidence seemed short lived, as he lifted one arm to rub the back of his neck, looking down.

"Normally when I…_drop_-" He whispered the word as if it was a curse. "-Suga can bring me back up just by talking to me. It doesn't matter what he says. But…I think I really needed to hear the things you were saying."

Oikawa's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"You could actually _hear_ me?"

Asahi's blush was back.

"Sort of. It's all fuzzy, I don't remember exactly what you said. Just the tone, but, Suga told me some of it. But that isn't the point. The point is, thank you, because if you hadn't been there, and if you hadn't known what to do, then…then it would have been really bad."

"You're welcome, Asa-chan."

There was a brief moment of content silence, then Asahi gasped, his head snapping up again. Then he was digging through his bag looking for something.

"I almost forgot!" He found what he was looking for, and pulled a small paper bag out, suddenly becoming nervous again. Oikawa couldn't help thinking his confidence must only last on the court. "I got you this. I know what it looks like when an omega gives an alpha a gift, so I'm sorry if it's weird. I just thought, you really helped me, and I left it too long to come and thank you for it, it was rude of me. So, it's sort of a thank you and an apology in one. You don't have to accept it."

There was no hesitation in taking the little bag when it was offered to him. Maybe it was a little weird, but Oikawa was no stranger to weirdness.

"Aw, Asa-chan, so cute. You shouldn't have." The teasing edge was back, but he quickly fell silent as he opened the bag. Inside was a little keyring. It would have been a fairly standard gift. Except that it was an alien. In a volleyball kit. With the number 1 on its shirt. And all Oikawa could think was _'how did he know?'_, followed very swiftly by '_how did he find something so specific?'. _

All he got out was "How did you-" before Asahi was rambling again.

"I'm sorry, it's weird, isn't it? I knew I shouldn't have, I just, I thought I should do something nice, so it had to be something you would like, except I didn't _know_ what you like and sweets seemed too much like something you would give somebody you're dating – which we're obviously not, so I mean, I didn't even know where to _start_. So I asked Hinata since I know he talks to you but he didn't know and then Kageyama got all annoyed at me for asking Hinata and he told me you used to talk about space sometimes in middle school, and I only know you like volleyball but I didn't know what to do and then I saw that and I thought- but even if you _did _talk about space you might not like it anymore and – god this is so weird, you don't have to keep it – it's not a big deal, I just-"

Oikawa was barely listening, catching just enough to be vaguely in awe and vaguely confused, but mostly staring at the keyring. But more than rambling, the omega smelled distressed, and it pulled the setter out of his daze.

"Asa-chan, stop. Breathe. I like it."

"You do?" Asahi was actually breathing more heavily after his outburst.

"I do. It's a very nice gesture. Though I cannot imagine where you _found _this, it's got _everything_. Even my number. Thanks, Asa-chan."

The smile that lit up Asahi's face was worth any previous awkwardness, and Oikawa found himself smiling as well.

"Oikawa. It's getting late, we should go." Iwaizumi appeared beside the Seijou setter. Oikawa turned to look at him, nodding, and when he looked back, Asahi's smile was gone.

"I should get going too. Thanks again, Oikawa-kun. Iwaizumi-kun" After a polite nod of his head to both alphas, the ace turned and started to walk away, but Oikawa called after him.

"Asa-chan, wait. Be careful, alright? It's dangerous out there for an omega on his own."

An unreadable mixture of emotions flew across Asahi's face, before the look in his eyes settled into a kind of sadness despite his small smile.

"I'll be alright. I don't look much like an omega, so nobody bothers me. But thank you for your concern."

He turned and started walking again, and Oikawa watched him go.

"You're interested, aren't you?" Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa twirled his new keyring around his finger and smirked.

"He's interesting."

The shorter alpha sighed and started the walk home, and Oikawa followed, sparing a last glance over his shoulder at Asahi.

"You don't look much like an omega, huh? Yeah right."


	3. Chapter 3

Asahi didn't see Oikawa again for almost a month. During that time, it felt like his world was falling apart. No one seemed to understand why he was having such trouble moving on from his relationship with Noya.

His friendship with Noya was strained and awkward, but starting to recover. It was the relationship _itself_ he couldn't get over losing. For once in his life he had had an alpha. Someone who was supposed to look after him and provide for him, someone who was supposed to know what he was feeling and what he needed. Someone he was supposed to do that for too.

He didn't have that anymore, and he couldn't help feeling like he never would again. Asahi just wasn't the kind of omega people wanted. He was shy, which was ideal, but too awkward for it to be cute. He was gentle, which was definitely attractive in an omega, but his appearance made it seem false or unnatural. And his _height_, well, that had no redeeming factors except that it let him play volleyball.

Anytime he tried to tell anybody that, they gave him the same empty words of comfort.

"_Don't worry, Asahi. You'll find an alpha who loves you just the way you are, I know it."_

Thankfully, they were a little more sympathetic when, only three and a half weeks after they had broken up, Noya turned up to a practice game with his new girlfriend in tow.

She was _perfect_. Sweet, and cute, and omega in every sense of the word. She was _tiny_, shorter than Noya, probably not even 5 foot tall, with blonde ponytails and a little fringe. Curvy in all the ways an omega should be, but not so much that it made her small frame look clunky. Her name, Takara, meant 'precious treasure', and she really was. In short, she was everything Asahi _wasn't_, and he just knew Noya had met her before they had broken up.

As it turned out, she was in Noya's class, and her dad had been a professional volleyball player for a short while. She cheered Noya on like he was the best player to ever grace the court, squealing whenever he saved a ball and giving Asahi a headache.

Every single one of his spikes got blocked, or hit the net, or went completely off the court. They lost the first two sets, and then Ukai called Asahi off the court.

"Get your head together, Azumane, before you hurt somebody."

With his attention solely on his new omega, Noya didn't even seem to realise what was going on with his teammate.

When they were getting their stuff together to go home, Asahi dropped, only grateful after he woke that Noya hadn't been in the room.

They kept on having practice matches. Noya kept on bringing his girlfriend. She kept on cheering for him, and he kept on showing off for her. In the background, Asahi kept on pretending he didn't care, and that he didn't notice the pitying looks the others kept on sending him. In time, he started being able to block it out. Started taking the sadness it caused and turning it into rage he could channel into his spikes, aiming them to the gaps on the court more to avoid hurting anyone than to score the points. But they scored too, so that meant his team was happy, and no one really suspected anything.

He dropped after every game, once on the way home with Suga, but every other time he managed to make it home first. His mother was worried, but no one else had to know.

Then came a practice match against Aobajohsai, and Asahi's approach changed. Not right away, but it changed.

They had their normal greetings between the teams, and of course Hinata ran off to greet Oikawa and Kindaichi and everyone else. Honestly, the boy could make friends with a brick given the opportunity, so it was no surprise he was friends with almost the whole team. Kageyama wasn't too pleased about it, but all his scowl did was make Oikawa laugh that little bit louder at whatever Hinata had said, and place a gentle hand on the omega's shoulder.

Kageyama physically dragged a very confused Hinata back to their side of the net.

Then, as Asahi was retying a shoelace that had come undone, a shadow fell over him, and he looked up to see Oikawa smiling down at him.

"Hey, Asa-chan! My, your hair looks lovely today, is that a new headband?" Asahi reached up to touch it without even thinking, then nodded, giving a small smile of his own.

"Uh, yeah. My last one broke, so…yeah." He didn't think what he'd said was funny, but Oikawa laughed anyway. Then he reached a hand out to Asahi. It took the ace longer than he was proud of to realise Oikawa was offering to help him up.

The blush that covered his cheeks when their hands stayed connected a couple of seconds longer than necessary wasn't something he was proud of either.

"You'd better give your all today. I want a challenge." Oikawa said, giving him both a smirk and a wink, neither of which Asahi knew how to process. Then he was walking off again, readjusting his bag strap on his shoulder.

The fact that a certain alien keychain swung as he did, now that Asahi was a _little bit_ proud of.

On the other side of the gym, Takara had to shake Noya's arm to get her boyfriend's attention back.

Asahi _did_ play to the best of his ability. His spikes were perfect, sometimes received by Seijou's libero, but never blocked. His receives were near flawless too, he barely missed any that came his way, and defence really wasn't his strong suit. Then came his serves, which he'd been specifically practicing. They were good. Really good. Maybe the strongest he'd ever done, and he hoped he wasn't imagining the little smile on Oikawa's face.

He felt happier than he had in weeks.

Until it came crashing down.

Asahi's good mood seemed to have spread during the game. His whole team was performing brilliantly. In the set they had played so far, they had won by 5 points, which was huge considering their opponents. Kageyama and Hinata were on _fire_, Daichi's receives were insane, Tsukishima was doing great in both blocking and spiking, Tanaka had taken his shirt off twice – with good reason, his spike were great too- and Noya had only missed one ball.

So of course, the second Noya went to get a drink, Takara was _all over him._ Asahi wished he'd left his water bottle somewhere else so he didn't have to hear it.

"That was amazing! I've never seen you guys play so well! You're fantastic, Yuu!" Noya's proud laughter was still hard to hear.

"It's all for you, Kara." He said, bending dramatically to kiss her hand. He'd never been that theatrical for Asahi.

"Aw, Yuu. You're so sweet. I mean it though, your whole team is so cool! I didn't really notice him before, but that big alpha can really spike!"

"Big alpha? Oh, you mean Asahi? He's not an alpha."

"Oh, beta then."

That didn't hurt. It was a common mistake, an assumption lots of people made about him. But usually the correction came in a less spiteful tone.

"Nope. He's an omega. Just a weird one."

Asahi had to stop drinking just so he didn't choke. Noya had just called him weird, outright, without laughing or grinning or jabbing him in the ribs.

Noya had just told a perfect omega that Asahi was _wrong_. Louder, so that Asahi would hear him.

Was that punishment? Did Noya know that Asahi hated almost every match now? Did he know that Asahi went home after seeing the couple interact, and dropped because he knew he couldn't have what they did? Did he want Asahi to drop now? That wasn't like Noya, not at all. Asahi _must_ have done something to upset him, but _what_?

All he had done was play volleyball, and a very good set, at that. And before that all he had done was help set up and then talk to Oikawa for a minute, at most. So how could he have upset the libero?

_By talking to Oikawa_. That had to be it.

So, what? Noya didn't want him, but he didn't want any other alpha to have him either? That wasn't fair! Oikawa was just being friendly, and Asahi wasn't even allowed to talk to him? Noya had no right to be jealous, not when he had decided to end things!

And surely Noya must have known that an alpha like Oikawa would never go for an omega like Asahi, not when he had dozens of perfect omegas swarming around him.

It was ridiculous. Noya didn't want him, and he didn't want any other alpha to want him, and that was absolutely pointless because no alpha would want him anyway.

Asahi was dizzy.

The thoughts wouldn't stop going round and round in his head, starting with Noya and ending with the keyring hanging from Oikawa's bag. How it was stupid of Noya to not want Asahi to be happy, stupid of Asahi to think he ever would be, and stupid of Oikawa to put a charm on his bag that linked him to Asahi because all that meant was false hope, and bad things were bound to wind up coming his way.

If keyrings could be good luck charms, Asahi was a bad luck charm.

His head was too loud. He didn't hear it when the teams were called back onto the court, didn't hear it when his teammates called for him to join them.

Only when Ukai's hand landed on his shoulder did he remember the world outside his brain existed, but it still took him too long to process what his coach was saying. It was like he was listening from underwater.

"Azumane? What's going on? Talk to me."

"I need air." Asahi heard himself say, and then he was brushing Ukai's hand off his shoulder and heading towards the doors on unsteady legs.

"Asahi-" He heard someone call after him. It was probably Suga, but he couldn't be sure, and a voice he thought was his own told them not to worry, he was fine.

He opened the door, stumbled down the few small steps, and didn't get any further.

About 20 minutes later, Asahi woke up in Oikawa's arms. They were inside, on the floor, with Oikawa's back against the wall, his legs positioned either side of the ace, and his arms wrapped around him. Though one team was lacking their setter and the other was lacking their ace, the next set had started.

"Asa-chan, you've got to stop this." Oikawa said firmly. Too tired to argue, Asahi dropped his head back onto Oikawa's shoulder with a quiet groan.

"I mean it. I won't be here to help you every time Suga can't."

"It's only happened twice." Asahi grumbled, and Oikawa jabbed him lightly in the side. He barely felt it, not like Suga's _attacks_.

"Has it?"

Asahi looked up at Oikawa in confusion, only to see the setter frowning at him.

"Has it only happened twice, or have you been dropping a lot?"

Bringing one hand up to rub at his eyes, Asahi could only sigh. He wanted to lie and say yes, it had only happened twice. But he couldn't. Maybe it was because he wanted an alpha to approve of him, so he had to tell the truth. Or maybe it was because the concern in Oikawa's eyes looked so genuine.

"I've been dropping a lot." He said, so quietly the setter had to lean his head down to hear him properly.

"I can't help it. Every time I see them together I just start thinking. Why does she get an alpha and I don't? But it's obvious, isn't it? She's perfect, and I'm…_this_."

"I knew it. Asa-chan, you're an idiot."

"What?"

"You're an idiot. And so's that little pipsqueak of a libero. Girls like her are all over the place, they're so _dull_. What's the point of having an omega if they're only there to stroke your ego? They've got no personality. No fun at all. He'll get bored with her soon enough, you'll see. Then he'll probably come running back to you."

Asahi was looking up at Oikawa with a mixture of confusion and wonder, a feeling blooming in his chest that he didn't quite understand. Oikawa's gaze was set across the gym, and when Asahi followed it, he saw the setter was locked in a glare with Nishinoya.

He had _so many_ questions. But, just his luck, no opportunity to ask them. Suga had noticed them talking.

"Asahi! You're awake. Stop doing that!" The other omega leant down to give him a sharp jab in the ribs, and Asahi yelped. "I'll have to wrap you in cushions if you don't stop dropping, you're lucky you didn't fall down the stairs. You could have gotten hurt."

"Sorry, Suga." Came the sheepish reply, and Oikawa let go of him so he could sit up. While Suga helped Asahi onto his feet, Oikawa stood up himself, ready to head back over to his own team. He got a couple of steps away, then stopped, looking back over his shoulder.

"Asa-chan." He said, voice somehow gentle and firm at the same time. Asahi looked at him questioningly.

"Don't let him."

It took the ace a moment to realise what Oikawa meant, but when it clicked, he gave a tiny little smile.

"I won't."

Oikawa walked away, and Suga looked between the two of them in confusion.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing. He just gave me some advice I needed, that's all."

Asahi was benched for the rest of the practice game, even when he insisted he was alright. Coach Ukai wasn't about to risk him dropping twice in one day, and really it was generous of him to not just send the omega home.

It meant he was there to thank Aobajohsai for the game, which was great, because afterwards Oikawa came up to him again and demanded they exchange phone numbers.

"In case you're planning on hitting the floor again, you can let me know in advance." He had said, with a tiny smirk that made Asahi think that maybe that wasn't the only reason.

It also meant he was there to help clean up afterwards, which in a way was good, because he was better suited to taking down the net than say, Hinata was, for obvious reasons. It was oddly calming, tidying up after a game, even if he hadn't played for most of it.

Then it got less calming.

Takara had to leave before they were done, saying goodbye to Noya with a kiss on his cheek and a promise to see him the next day, and then she was gone. As soon as the door closed, Noya turned on his heel and made a beeline for Asahi.

"What was that all about?"

Asahi blinked owlishly at him, fingers still tangled in the net.

"What was _what_ all about?"

"You. Getting all cosy with _Oikawa._"

"Oh. That." In a sudden act of defiance, Asahi turned away from the small alpha, going right back to what he was doing. He swore he heard Noya growl, though he could have imagined it, and supressed a shudder.

"Yes, _that_. Why?"

"I don't see a problem with it, Noya. I dropped, he helped me. What's the big deal?"

"He's an alpha!"

Asahi just shrugged, still not turning around. His hands were unbelievably steady.

"And?"

"And? _And!?_ And he's probably trying to make a move on you!"

That was the perfect (or worst) time to look back round at Noya with a look of pure innocence.

"So? I think he just wants to be friends, but does it matter? I'm single anyway."

The look of shock and realisation on Noya's face was fleeting, then he was right back to anger.

"Yes, you are. But I don't trust him."

"With all due respect, Noya. It's not your decision. I want to get to know him, and you can't stop me."

That tiny growl definitely wasn't imaginary, and Asahi was suddenly aware of other team members watching them.

"You've barely even been single longer than a month, do you really want to go around looking like some omega slut?"

A few quiet gasps filled the moment of silence before Asahi answered. He took the time to finish taking down the net, then – drawn proudly up to full height – looked Noya dead in the eyes.

"If waiting 6 weeks to make friends with another alpha makes me a slut, what are you?"

He didn't give the alpha chance to answer. He just turned and walked to the supply closet.

The next day, Asahi saw Noya and Takara together, and he didn't drop at all. He was too busy smiling at his phone.


	4. Chapter 4

Their text conversations were…_interesting_, to say the least. Oikawa hadn't exactly expected Asahi to be _funny_.

He'd seen the omega in person in several different moods, with several different confidence levels, but clearly there was a lot more to uncover. On the court, Asahi was confident, yes, but it was channelled so purely into the game it barely revealed anything about him. Off the court, he was just…_quiet_. Except, apparently, when he'd been frequently dropping and was a bit fed up, and then he was maybe too honest.

But over text? He was chattier than Oikawa had thought he'd be.

The initial few messages were predictable.

Asahi had thanked him for helping – again. Oikawa had joked that as thanks he wanted to know where Asahi had found the keyring, and then not been at all surprised when Asahi immediately sent him the link to the site he'd bought it from.

Oikawa had insisted after a couple of awkward attempts at small talk that they move to Snapchat, which Asahi agreed to. After that, Oikawa wasn't sure if it was the more casual medium, or his own incessant selfies that had drawn sarcasm out of the omega. Either way, it was _fantastic_.

It must have been about the tenth selfie Oikawa had sent that day. They were trading babysitting woes and joys, with Oikawa looking after his nephew, and Asahi looking after his younger siblings (and really, how could anybody _not _realise he was an omega with the way he doted on them). Just as he snapped the selfie, a volleyball flew right past his head. The picture was a bit blurred, taken just as he started to duck, but he decided to send it anyway. He changed out the caption he had planned for **"See what happens, I bring him to play and he nearly kills me."**

A few minutes later, he got a snap back of a picture of what he assumed was the surface of a table – Asahi didn't send selfies back – with the caption **"Shame he missed ****?****" **

Oikawa didn't know what to say. In the end, he sent another selfie back, with a shocked expression, a hand over his heart, and the caption **"How could you betray me like that Asa-chan? How?" **

**"****Very easily." **Was the almost immediate reply. Oikawa was too preoccupied looking at his phone to dodge the next volleyball that came his way.

They were talking every day. To the point that Iwaizumi sent Oikawa knowing looks every time his phone went off, and Asahi had received warnings to be careful from at least three of his teammates, and too many glares from Noya to count. None of it was really a convincing argument to _stop_. Oikawa was fun to talk to, and Asahi would be lying if he said he didn't like having so much of an alpha's attention on him. Especially an attractive alpha. If Noya didn't like it, then too bad. It was too late for him to go getting possessive now. And if nobody else liked it, then they were worrying too much. It wasn't like they were doing anything other than talking. They weren't even hanging out, just sending messages.

But when Suga came up to him before practice started one day, Asahi had to admit he had a point.

"Asahi, I want to talk to you. About Oikawa."

Asahi had to remind himself not to tense. It was only Suga,

"Okay."

"Listen, I know you're just friends, or, no, let's go with friends, but I'm concerned. You've been spending a lot of time talking to him, I just want to make sure you're not getting in too deep too fast."

The ace sighed, hanging his head for a moment.

"Suga, I'm glad you worry about me, but I know what I'm doing."

"I know. But…I looked at the calendar this morning. You're next. Don't forget that."

Asahi actually had forgotten. Suga kept a calendar of all the omegas' cycles, so they would know when people were going to be missing practice to deal with their heats. Asahi's was coming up in the next week or so.

"I'm not saying you're the kind of person who would just jump into bed with an alpha, but you _are_ getting closer with him, and heat can make you make some bad decisions. At the end of the day, it's up to you, but please, be careful. Don't do anything you might regret later."

Asahi had no choice but to promise he wouldn't, thank Suga for reminding him, then go on to panic for the next however many hours. He lost track.

His heats were always bad. Not in the typical 'I need sex or I'll feel like I'm dying' way, but in a slightly less common 'I need physical contact or this pain will kill me' way. Asahi's heats were less slick and rutting and more heat pads and crying. Though the former options were still part of it.

The two he had spent with Noya had been easier. They'd barely done anything sexually, just a bit of touching when Asahi's pain was low, but being able to snuggle up to an alpha had helped. And now he was alone for one again.

He understood Suga's concern. He couldn't ask any of the alphas on the team to help him. Daichi was bonded to Suga, so even though he was probably the alpha Asahi was closest to, there was no way he could help. Kageyama was definitely out of bounds, and so was Tsukishima. First of all, they were both first years, so it didn't feel right to him. Aside from that, Asahi was pretty sure Tsukishima was dating Yamaguchi, though they didn't act all that affectionate, and Kageyama was possessive of Hinata even if he didn't quite know why yet. Tanaka was an alpha, but…no. Asahi just didn't really associate him with that kind of comfort, plus he was Noya's best friend. That felt like some kind of betrayal.

So, the only other alpha he really spoke to was Oikawa. Unbonded, attractive, willing-to-help-Asahi-when-he-dropped Oikawa.

But they'd only just become friends, it was way too soon, and Asahi wasn't even sure if he _liked_ Oikawa, or if he just liked having an alpha to talk to.

He wouldn't ask Oikawa. He _couldn't_.

But that decision didn't stop his messages from getting more daring the closer he got to his heat.

It started with just a little extra sarcasm, and the odd comment here and there about how Oikawa's hair looked nice one day, or his shirt looked good on him. Then he started replacing perfectly innocent smiley faces with winks.

Then he went even further, and it got him an interesting reaction.

Oikawa had sent him yet another selfie, in a light pink shirt. Asahi's heat was only a couple of days away, and he was feeling brave.

He was lying on his bed, with his hair down, and decided, what the hell, he was going to send a selfie.

After a dozen failed attempts, because he wasn't as practised in the art of selfie taking as Oikawa was, he had a picture he deemed good enough.

His hair was partially fanned out on the pillow beneath his head, the light from his window hit him just right, making his hair shine, and he had the tiniest hint of a smile on his face.

He captioned it **"That's a good colour on you ****?****"** and hit send before he could think better of it.

The time before Oikawa opened it seemed to last forever. He opened it. Replayed it. Then took a screenshot.

Asahi's cheeks were burning, but he was smiling, and bit his lip.

He got a selfie back within seconds after that.

**"****A selfie? From Asa-chan? I'm so blessed.**

**ps, you look good with your hair down ****?****" **

That was enough to make Asahi short circuit. They were _flirting_. Actually flirting. It was madness. In fairness, he had initiated it, which was a bit shocking in itself, but he hadn't expected Oikawa to _join in_.

He couldn't back out now. He sent back another selfie, but turned on his side, so he was more in shadow and hopefully Oikawa wouldn't see him blushing.

**"****what can I say, you earned it" **

Oikawa's next snap was a selfie of _him_ winking, not an emoji, and it was gorgeous.

**"****I'll have to keep working hard to get more"**

Maybe he was too close to his heat to be doing this, but if Oikawa could screenshot one, so could he, and he chose that one.

They continued on like that for the next two days, sending selfies back and forth with flirtatious little comments.

On the third day, on his way to morning practice, Oikawa sent a selfie with the caption **"you have no idea how long it took me to tame my hair today"**. He fully expected a snap back showing him just what Asahi's hair looked like today – probably beautiful, the man's hair was naturally great. But time ticked on, and he got no reply.

He didn't think much of it at first. Sometimes Asahi had busy mornings, helping get his siblings ready for school, getting to morning practice himself, that sort of thing. So, Oikawa wasn't too worried when he didn't get a response for the first hour or so.

Then one hour turned to two, and three, and four, and when it got to the end of the school day he still hadn't heard from the ace.

He sent another selfie.

**"****don't tell me my hair's still so bad it scared you away" **

He still didn't get a reply. It really dragged his mood down, so much it was affecting his after-school practice.

"Get your head together, Shittykawa." Iawaizumi said, smacking the back of his head after he'd messed up the third serve in a row.

"Iwai-chan! So mean! Can't you let a guy have one day off his game?"

"No."

"What's wrong with you today anyway?" Matsukawa piped up, and Iawaizumi chipped in before Oikawa could answer.

"His omega won't talk to him."

"Since when does he have an omega?"

"Since he decided to play 'Prince Charming'."

Oikawa stood and watched the interaction with a pout, and what was _definitely _not a blush, he just happened to get a bit warm at an inconvenient time.

"I don't have an omega." He protested with a pout. "Asa-chan is just a friend. I'm allowed to be worried if my friends go all quiet all of a sudden."

"You don't worry if we do it." Hanamaki interjected with a grin. Oikawa shot him the most neutral look he could.

"Who says we're friends?"

Iwaizumi smacked the back of his head again.

"Iwai-chan!"

"Shut up. If you're worried, do something about it. Don't just whine, it's annoying."

Oikawa pouted, but didn't protest further. He sent Asahi an actual text to ask if he was alright, then did his best to focus on practice.

He didn't get a reply.

And he didn't hear from Asahi the next day.

Or the day after that.

On day four of radio silence, he'd had enough. If Asahi wouldn't talk to him, he'd go to the next best source for information on the ace. Thankfully it didn't take long to convince Hinata to give him Suga's number, and he fired a text off right away.

**"****Refreshing-kun, it's Oikawa. Is Asahi alright?" **

He got a text back very quickly, but it wasn't what he wanted.

_"__How did you get my number?" _

**_"_****_Shrimpy gave it to me." _**

_"__Right."_

_"__Asahi's fine. Actually I'm glad you didn't know."_

_"__Just wait a couple days." _

That was all far too cryptic for Oikawa's liking. Suga couldn't tell him that and expect him to _not_ question it.

_**"**__**Did something happen?"**_

**_"_****_Are you sure he's alright?" _**

At that moment, Oikawa didn't even care that he wasn't exactly being subtle. It was odd to admit it, but he really was starting to care about Asahi. He missed talking to him. The omega was entertaining, and clever, and so kind it was unreal. Of course he missed the conversations.

_"__He's fine, he just can't talk to you right now." _

That made Oikawa pause. Asahi not being able to talk to him meant one of two things. Option one: something bad was happening and Asahi didn't want him to know (maybe so he wouldn't worry, and that would be so like the sweet guy), or Option two: Oikawa had done something wrong and upset Asahi so much he couldn't face talking to him.

He _needed_ to know.

**"****Why?" **

**"****Suga, please tell me." **

**"****I'm worried about him."**

**"****Did he have another bad drop?" **

There was an uncomfortably long pause between each text, and an even worse one before Suga replied.

_"__Don't tell him I told you."_

_"__He's in heat." _

_"__He can't know you know. He'd be so embarrassed." _

Oikawa's brain was immediately fried. _That_ was why Asahi wasn't talking to him? Oikawa was there worried out of his mind and Asahi was safe and sound at home, probably humping his mattress.

It would have been annoying, but, that wasn't a bad thought. Sure, he'd been worried for a few days, but Asahi, sweet, gentle, ruggedly handsome Asahi had spent those same days doing unmentionable things to himself. It was odd to remember that even a glass-hearted omega was still an omega, he still had those few days every so often where he was -to put it in basic terms – _incredibly horny_.

Oikawa found himself wondering what Asahi would smell like in heat. It was slightly upsetting that the scent he knew most was the sour one that came with drops and distress, but he'd gotten a sample of Asahi normally as well.

He smelled like rain after a few hot days. Like earth brought back to life. It wasn't sweet, or fruity, just calm.

But add in a whole cocktail of hormones and what would it become?

His phone went off again, pulling him out of his thoughts.

_"__Promise you won't tell him I told you?" _

**_"_****_Promise." _**

They didn't message again, content in their word as setters that Asahi was alright and Oikawa wouldn't let on that he knew, or at least that Suga had told him.

Oikawa waited, like he'd been told to, for Asahi to come back. Since the start, he'd been quiet for six days, and finally messaged on the seventh. Oikawa was impatient, certain Asahi's heat must already have been over, but if the omega was embarrassed it was better to let him make the first move.

It was a Sunday morning, and Oikawa was sat at the desk in his bedroom, trying to get his homework done, but largely ignoring it in favour of any viable distraction.

The setter wasn't sure he'd ever been happier to see his phone light up than he was when he got a text from Asahi.

**_"_****_Hey. Suga said you were worried. Sorry I didn't tell you I wouldn't be able to message."_**

Oikawa wasn't quite sure why he did it, but instead of texting back, he pressed call.

Asahi's voice came through shaky, but Oikawa grinned anyway.

"_Hello_."

"Asa-chan! I missed you!" The admission came surprisingly easily, but Oikawa threw a laugh out with it, which helped.

_"__Oh. I, uh..I missed you too." _

"Aww, so cute. Are you better now?"

_"__Huh?" _

"You were sick, right?" He figured that would be a safe guess for someone who didn't know the real reason Asahi had gone quiet. But he was nervous. The safer option would have been to just ask if Asahi was okay, but Oikawa wasn't going for _safe_. He wanted to know if Asahi would correct him.

_"__Well, I..um. …I am better, but… I wasn't exactly…I mean. I wasn't sick." _

Oikawa felt a tiny bit bad. He could hear how embarrassed Asahi was, could practically see the blush rising on his cheeks. Maybe he shouldn't have asked, but Asahi was at least _trying_ to correct him, and that seemed like a good sign. Time for a nudge.

"Oh? You were gone so long I thought you must have caught something nasty. But if you weren't sick, oh Asa-chan, you didn't get hurt, did you?"

_"__No, no, I didn't, I really am fine, Oikawa-kun, please don't sound so worried. I was just…I mean I… I was…" _He dropped his voice down to a whisper. _"I was in heat." _

Oikawa tried his best to sound surprised by the _totally new information_.

"Oh. For six days? You must be exhausted."

The plan was for Asahi to tell him he hadn't been in heat for the whole six days, then Oikawa could tease him a little about being embarrassed, and finish it off by telling the omega he didn't need to be embarrassed at all, he could have told Oikawa before he went into heat, or if he forgot, then Oikawa wouldn't mind a message during. If the last part was accidentally suggestive, no one was to blame.

It did not go to plan.

_"__Uhh…yeah. I am. …I know mine are long, so I'm sorry to worry you over something so simple." _

"That _is_ long. Aren't they supposed to be, like, four days at most? How do you even have the stamina for six?" He asked it without thinking, and at the other end of the phone, Asahi spluttered, choking on air.

_"__It's not six whole days of __**that**__! They're supposed to be shorter, mine are…different. It hurts a lot, so I can't do much of anything." _

As much as Oikawa had enjoyed the occasional thought about Asahi indulging throughout his heat, the idea of him laying in pain for almost a week was more than enough to cancel that out.

Another question left him without him meaning for it to, though this time his voice was softer.

"You're in pain the whole time? Don't you have anyone to help you?"

Asahi coughed.

_"__Not anymore." _

"You poor thing. When's your next one?"

Quite how Asahi was still _breathing _with this onslaught, neither of them knew.

_"__It's, um, it's in about four months. I'll let you know next time, so you aren't worried."_

"Can I help you?"

That question shocked both of them. The silence dragged on for about 30 seconds, and Oikawa gripped the edge of his chair.

_"__Can you…what?"_

"Can I help you?" He managed to repeat the question without his voice shaking. "You shouldn't be in pain for so long, having an alpha there will make it better, right?"

_"__Well, yes, but…How would you even…I mean…how would you want to help?"_

"However you needed me to. You're cute, Asa-chan, if you needed it, I wouldn't be opposed to sleeping with you."

The noise Asahi made could only be described as a squawk. Then there was a thud, and some fumbling, and Oikawa could only guess that Asahi had dropped his phone in his panic. It was cute.

_"__What?!" _Asahi's voice was higher than usual, and Oikawa laughed.

"I said I'd sleep with you, Asahi."

_"__That's what I thought you said." _

There was a pause, and Oikawa heard Asahi mumble something. He wasn't sure, but it could have been _"I'm not far enough out of my heat for this." _

The thought flew into his mind that '_oh, he's turned on'_, but before he could decide what to do about it, Asahi spoke again.

_"__Can I have some time to think about it?" _

Well, it wasn't a no.

"Of course. You've got four months, take your time. The offer's there, so do consider it."

Another pause, then Asahi started to say Oikawa's name, and stopped immediately. There was something in the background for a moment, then Asahi called out an 'Okay' that wasn't directed into the phone.

_"__Sorry, I've got to go. I'll, uh..I'll text you later?" _

"I'll be waiting." Oikawa said playfully.

They said their goodbyes, and ended the call.

Leaning back in his chair, Oikawa had to wonder exactly why everything had had to deviate quite so far from his plan.

Still, he thought, spinning the chair idly, it wasn't as if it had gone badly at all.


	5. Chapter 5

They didn't talk about Oikawa's offer again. Oikawa didn't want to make Asahi feel pressured into agreeing to let him help with his heats, and Asahi didn't know how to answer. So, both boys left the subject alone.

What they did do, though, was start hanging out together.

It stemmed from Oikawa whining about how '_Iwai-chan's a mean, cruel friend_' because he was going on a family trip at the weekend instead of hanging out with Oikawa. Asahi said that he was free if Oikawa was really that bored, and that sealed his fate.

That Saturday they met up and got ice cream together. Asahi tried not to think about how close it felt to a date, or how natural it felt to be in the alpha's company. Oikawa tried not to think too much about the fact that Asahi had turned up with his hair down, tucked neatly behind one ear, or how he was still being sarcastic, funny, and witty without texts to help him.

It became something they did. Every Saturday they would meet up, go somewhere, and have a date that they never called a date. They weren't dating, both would tell themselves after. They were just friends. Even as Oikawa shoved a hand down his pants in the evening, the thought of running his hands through silky brown hair in his mind, and even as Asahi fell asleep cuddled against a pillow that he pretended was a solid chest, they were not dating.

"You're definitely dating." Suga told him. They were in the club room after practice, and Asahi had finally managed to get Suga alone to ask for advice.

"But he's never said they're dates."

"Asahi, he invited you to his practice game. It's a date. It's more than a date, he's announcing your relationship to his team. And to another team."

Asahi chewed his bottom lip.

"So, if I go, does that mean I'm his boyfriend?"

"I think it means you're his girlfriend." The silver-haired setter teased him, and Asahi blushed.

"Suga! This is serious."

Suga sighed, stopped what he was doing, and turned to give Asahi his full attention,

"You know I can't tell you what to do, right? Listen, the whole team's a little worried you might be in over your head. Oikawa's…a lot. We know you're smart, but trust me, I know what it's like when a pretty alpha gives you attention, it's easy to get caught up in it. And so many people are caught up with him, look how many omegas are always all over him. But, if you want to know if it's a date, _ask him_. Then take some time and really think about things. If you want to date him and think you can handle what comes with it, go for it. If you don't want to or can't handle it, tell him. We'll support you either way."

"Okay. Thanks Suga."

Asahi didn't ask Oikawa if they were dating.

But he did go to the practice game.

It wasn't as awkward as he'd worried it would be. Oikawa's teammates did tease their setter a little bit for bringing his omega, but Oikawa replied calmly while Asahi blushed.

"He's not my omega."

It was more disappointing than Asahi thought it would be, but at least it answered the question of whether they were dating or not.

A fairly large group of Oikawa's fangirls were there before the teams were even nearly ready to play, squealing and sighing whenever he sent a well-practiced smile their way. He told Asahi to sit on the opposite side to them, so they couldn't bother him. They could, however, see the more genuine smiles the setter was sending him. It filled him with a sense of pride, but when he saw the girls looking at him in confusion, then anger, that pride vanished quite quickly.

The opposing team weren't at all prepared for the powerhouse that was Aobajohsai. In fact, as he watched, Asahi was fairly sure his own team could beat them pretty easily too, but it was nice to watch a game without the pressure of having to play against whoever won afterwards.

In a break between sets, Oikawa headed over to him, and Asahi handed him his water bottle.

"Thanks Asa-chan! So good to me. How are you doing over here?" He said, between swigs.

"Your fans are sort of scary." Asahi replied, giving a nervous smile and rubbing the back of his neck. Oikawa threw his head back in laughter.

"Oh, don't worry about them. They're harmless really."

_Maybe to you._ Asahi thought, trying to avoid looking at the group in question. He was sure it'd gotten bigger.

"What do you think of the game?" Asahi smiled at that, happy to be included in some way.

"They don't have a clue how to handle your serves. Although I can't really blame them. They look a little different from off the court, but they seem stronger. …They've got a good libero though, he's pretty fast."

Oikawa nodded, looking round at the other team.

"Yeah. The libero's good. Doesn't mean a thing if their setter doesn't calm down though. He's too nervous, he's not planning his moves right. But he's got potential, for a first year. Hey, after the game's done, will you let me set for you?"

Asahi's eyes widened in surprise, and he looked to see Oikawa grinning at him.

"You want to set for me?"

"Yeah. You're a good ace, it'll be fun. You like a high toss, a little away from the net, right?"

"How-"

"It's the kind your setters always give you."

"I…" _I hadn't realised you'd noticed_. That was what Asahi wanted to say. But he was too caught up in his awe. How long had Oikawa known that for? When had he started paying enough attention to know? Was it just so he knew what to expect from his opponents, or was it for this moment?

Suddenly, Oikawa looked uncertain. Asahi wasn't sure he had ever seen Oikawa look uncertain. He didn't like it.

"You don't have to. Loyalty to your own setters and all, it's alright."

"No!" Asahi blurted out, blushing when Oikawa looked at him with wide eyes. "I mean, yes, I'd like that. I want you to set for me."

Oikawa's confidence came right back, and his grin came back with it. He got called back onto the court, and gave a swift nod, leaving Asahi with the words "Then it's settled. Once I'm done with them, it's me and you." and a strong sense of pride.

It wasn't just pride, Asahi realised, when he caught himself only watching Oikawa more than anyone else on the court, even when the ball was nowhere near him. He felt _satisfied_. Like a good omega. Like he'd pleased his alpha.

But Oikawa wasn't his alpha, which Asahi had to remind himself of. It stung, but Suga had said this was a date, so maybe, just _maybe_, there was a chance Oikawa _would_ be his alpha in the future. Maybe.

Asahi wanted it. Or, wanted to want it. He was pretty sure he wanted it. The thought of having it made him happy, and the thought of not ever having it made him sad, so he figured he wanted it.

He was practically vibrating with excitement as he watched, waiting – very patiently, he thought – for his chance to play with Oikawa. It was going to be just them, a setter and an ace, perfect. And a wonderful chance to show off.

His chance didn't come.

The third set was so close that both teams decided to play a fourth. Then the opposing team's setter wanted some advice off of Oikawa, who spouted off some inspiring sounding tips without actually telling him much beyond 'calm down and pay attention'.

Then, when Asahi thought it would be safe to approach Oikawa, the swarm descended. His fangirls were _all over him_. On every side, all speaking at once. And Oikawa stood in the middle like a god, like he had always belonged in that exact place. It went on for what felt like an age, and suddenly Asahi didn't feel like the two of them playing together was such a good idea.

"You're amazing, Oikawa-kun!" They chorused, and the fact that Asahi called him the same thing that they did left a bitter taste in his mouth. Oikawa had a nickname for him. Granted, he also had one for just about everyone else, but that wasn't the point. The point was he didn't have one for Oikawa, and he needed one now. _Something _had to set him apart from the fangirls.

But he'd never really been very good at coming up with nicknames.

"Tooru." Asahi spoke in a moment of jealousy fuelled confidence. It wasn't exactly a nickname, but it would do. In any other context, he would have regretted it immediately, but when the fangirls all drew back and Oikawa looked at him with such endearing confusion, his head tilted ever so slightly, Asahi just couldn't bring himself to care. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can stay to spike for you tonight, can we do it another time?"

Oikawa blinked at him, and his fangirls were looking between the two of them with a whole range of mostly unreadable – but definitely not happy – expressions. Then the setter collected himself, and smiled.

"Of course, Asa-chan. But wait a couple minutes, okay? I'll walk you home."

Normally, Asahi would have protested, and said he'd be fine walking on his own. But not this time. This time he accepted. As stupid as he felt for it, he wanted Oikawa to walk away from his fans and spend time with him instead.

And that's exactly what the alpha did. Bidding the girls goodbye, Oikawa gathered his stuff, turned to Asahi, and the pair left together.

Once they were outside, the jealousy faded, but the embarrassment didn't kick in until Oikawa spoke.

"So, I'm Tooru now, am I?" He was smirking, and Asahi turned bright red in record time.

"I'm sorry, Oikawa-kun, I don't know why I-"

"Aw, Asa-chan, you ruined it."

Asahi closed his gaping mouth, blinking slowly.

"I _like_ being Tooru to you, so it's okay." Oikawa explained, gently nudging Asahi with his elbow. "Don't get so worried about it. You'll get wrinkles."

Asahi allowed himself a little smile, though he looked away bashfully and his cheeks were still red.

"Alright…Tooru."

Oikawa walked Asahi right to his door. They both hesitated before parting. Asahi fumbled with his keys, Oikawa messed with his bag strap. For a moment, Asahi thought the mood was right, that maybe Oikawa was about to lean in and kiss him, but it didn't happen. Instead, the setter noticed Asahi's subtle shiver and thought he was cold, rather than anticipating what could possibly be the best kiss of his life, and insisted he go inside to warm up.

They parted without their lips ever touching, but Asahi still felt light and happy when he got inside.

The next day, all hell broke loose.

Asahi didn't get a message from Oikawa before he got to morning practice, but that was fine, they didn't always talk early, and Asahi was still floating on air from the night before.

Then he got to school to be met by Suga waiting for him outside the gym. Asahi's soft smile fell the moment he saw Suga's expression. He looked…disappointed.

"What's wrong?"

Suga just shook his head.

"Come inside."

Everything in Asahi screamed to move in the opposite direction, but there was no way he could ignore the team's head omega, and his best friend.

"Hey, Asahi! Good job dude, you got in the news!" Tanaka called out. He was the only one that seemed happy about whatever had happened.

"What? But I haven't done anything."

"Really? Because apparently you're bonded now." Noya snapped, not moving from where he leant against the wall at the opposite side of the gym.

All Asahi could do was blink in confusion. Suga sighed, before Daichi finally let Asahi out of his misery.

"It's all in the local news."

"What is?"

"You and Oikawa. I knew you were getting close to him, but don't you think you owed it to us to tell us you were going to bond with him? We're your _friends_, Asahi, and your teammates. He's one of our biggest rivals, will you even be able to play against him properly now?"

Everyone was looking at Asahi as he started to splutter.

"I'm not- we didn't- we haven't-"

"Oh save it! There are pictures." Noya stomped over, holding his phone out. There it was, a blurry picture, clearly taken on a mobile phone, of Asahi and Oikawa at the practice game, Oikawa's head thrown back in laughter and Asahi looking every bit like a completely smitten omega. The title of the article was **"Has volleyball prodigy Oikawa Tooru chosen a mate?"**

Asahi stopped, took a deep breath, then spoke as firmly as he could manage. "I did _not_. _Bond. _With _Oikawa_. I'm not bonded to anybody, which you would know _very well, _Nishinoya. I don't believe this, all the rumours people have started about me, and you didn't even _ask_ me before siding against me."

"Asahi-" Suga stepped forward. "-I didn't _want_ to believe it. But, would it really be that surprising if you _had_ bonded with him? I mean, it's so obvious you like him, and he _clearly_ likes you too. It's not really that big of a stretch. We'd be happy for you, really, but we thought you hadn't told us, and you know we worry."

More of his team started trying to offer him their support, but Asahi couldn't help but notice that a) it was only after he'd told them the rumour wasn't true, and b) it sounded an awful lot like back peddling.

"Dude, I was super proud of you for a minute there. Guy's got all kinds of cute omegas after him, if you'd won that'd be awesome." Tanaka piped up.

"Asahi, if you haven't bonded with the Great King, are you dating him?" Hinata asked innocently, looking up at Asahi with big eyes.

"No, I'm not. I don't know where anybody got the idea that I was." It was a blatant lie, but Suga was the only one who knew that for sure, and he didn't call him out on it. Then Noya started to read off his phone.

"_Oikawa's loyal fans snapped pictures of the pair together, and claim to have heard the setter's omega calling him by his given name. The omega is believed to be Karasuno high's ace player Azumane._" He scrolled down a little, then continued. "_If the pair are bonded, they seem to be hiding their marks for now. However, Oikawa did make sure to walk his omega home, clearly displaying the protective tendencies of a mated alpha._"

He clicked his phone's screen off, looking up at Asahi with piercing eyes.

"So, what was it you said? You don't know where anybody got the idea? You're messaging him all hours of the day, going to his practice games, letting him walk you home when you _know_ there's no need to, and calling him by his first name But you _don't know where they got the idea?_ Are you an idiot? You might as well be walking around with a sign on your back saying '_Property of Oikawa'_!"

"Nishinoya, that's enough! You're here for practice, not to yell about each-others' love lives!" Ukai had arrived, and not a moment too soon as far as Asahi was concerned.

"Azumane! Whatever you're up to off the court, don't let it keep affecting your team. We need our ace out there."

"Yes sir!" Asahi called out. Nishinoya grumbled the same under his breath, and the topic was done.

Noya didn't talk to him the whole time they were practicing, but everyone else was more or less alright with him. The tension in the air was so thick it seemed to slow the balls down though, so of course things were weird between everyone.

Tanaka came over to Asahi when they were done, sneakily, like he didn't want Noya to see and think it was a betrayal of some kind.

"Don't mind Noya. He's just angry 'cause he got dumped this morning. His whole alpha-ness is a little haywire right now, but he'll get over it. ….We really would have been happy for you, ya know, if you _had_ bonded with Oikawa. All of us. But, uh, if you _do_, tell us first, 'kay?"

Asahi looked at Tanaka for a moment, searching his face for any hint of a lie. There wasn't any, so he nodded.

"I will. But I don't think it'll happen. And please, try to keep Noya out of trouble. We don't need him getting suspended again."

"Oh don't worry about _that_." Tanaka said with a quieter-than-normal laugh. "Daichi and Suga already gave me the '_don't let Noya knock the VP's toupee off' _talk. I'll do my best."

For the few minutes after morning practice but before he got to class, everything felt normal. He got his first message of the day from Oikawa, which made him feel a little better.

**"****I'm guessing you've heard we're bonded now." **

**"****Sorry I got you caught up in rumours"**

_"__I did. It's not your fault. I'm used to rumours anyway." _Asahi sent back.

**"****Did your team yell at you too?" **

_"__Yep. Suga's scary when he's mad" _

**_"_****_I know_****" **Oikawa really did know, because unbeknownst to Asahi, Suga had sent Oikawa several _strongly_ worded texts, all basically saying 'if you hurt my friend I'll kill you very painfully'. Oikawa was glad Asahi had friends that cared so much about him.

**"****What about Two-tone-chan?" **

Asahi bit his lip as he read that message, unsure how much to tell Oikawa. In the end, he wound up doing what he always did and told the truth, because he could never lie to Oikawa.

_"__I've never seen him so mad." _

He could imagine a possessive undertone to Oikawa's voice in the next message that sent a shiver down his spine.

**"****Don't let him get you alone. Keep other alphas around. Just in case, I want you safe." **

_"__Noya would never hurt me." _Asahi sent back. It was probably his own insecurity and paranoia, but the ace wasn't as sure of that as his text made him sound.


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: So this is the last actual 'story' chapter. There is one more, just to wrap a few things up, but that extra chapter is where we _really_ earn the Mature rating, so you don't have to read it if you don't want to. This chapter doesn't include anything like that - although there is a brief description of a fit, it's not very detailed - and the story is still technically complete without chapter 7. The smut will be at the end of chapter 7, so you can even read up to that if you want, then you still get all the extras. Anyway, on to chapter 6!)

_Everyone _was talking about it. The apparent bonding between Asahi and Oikawa had only been on the local news, and Asahi honestly hadn't thought so many people kept up with it. But apparently enough did that they had managed to spread it round to any that hadn't.

The gossip ranged from:

_"__I heard Azumane isn't even an omega, he's just pretending to be one to get a hot alpha." _

to:

_"__Doesn't he already __**have**__ an alpha? The little second year?" _

and even:

_"__They aren't really bonded. It's a cover up." _

Asahi didn't want to know what it was supposedly a cover up _for_, but he knew the second rumour would have done nothing but make Noya's mood worse.

So, it was no surprise when Asahi walked into the gym for after school practice to see all the other omegas looking more uncomfortable than they ever should have around their teammates. Yamaguchi, despite Tsukishima's usual disdain for any form of public affection, was pressed up against the alpha's side. Hinata was barely visible behind Kageyama, and Suga was standing proud as per usual, but holding Daichi's hand so tightly they were both bound to have sore knuckles.

Poor Yachi looked terrified, tucked into the corner and guarded by the ever-calm beta that was Kiyoko.

Even Takeda looked nervous.

It wasn't difficult to tell why they were all so affected. The entire building _reeked_ of _pissed off alpha_. It made Asahi shudder as he walked in, but he tried valiantly to act normal.

"Hey, everybody ready for practice?" He asked, fighting to keep his voice level.

The only answer he got was a growl.

"How _dare _you?" The alpha marched over to him, and it took everything Asahi had not to cower before him.

"Getting all sweet over Oikawa is one thing, but dragging me into it is _not cool!"_

"Noya-" Asahi tried to defend himself, keeping his voice gentle.

"Don't _Noya_ me! _Why _are you doing this, Asahi? Telling people we're bonded, acting the part of some stupid omega _slut_. Do you have _any idea_ what they're saying about me now? Everybody thinks I'm a shitty alpha! Oh look, there goes Nishinoya, couldn't satisfy his omega! Takara _dumped_ me over this, Asahi! Because of _you!" _

"Nishinoya, that's enough!" Daichi called from across the gym. But until he got closer Noya wasn't going to listen to him, and he couldn't get closer without leaving Suga.

Asahi couldn't look at anything but the ground now. The scent of angry alpha was surrounding him, so there was no way he could deny the instincts that told him to cower, to be good, to calm the alpha down however he could, even if the only way was to stand there and let him yell all he wanted.

"What's it all for, huh? Tell me _that!_ What, are you trying to punish me? You couldn't have me so you don't want anybody else to? You idiot! _We don't work_, get over it! Stop dragging my name!"

_"_I didn't do anything." Asahi near whispered despite himself. Noya's scent got impossibly stronger.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Asahi was aware of someone whimpering. Hinata, he thought, but it could have been any of them.

"Of _course _you didn't, you never do. Too much of a coward, aren't you? So, _what? _Don't tell me you _actually _thought you could get _Oikawa_." Something on Asahi's face made Noya laugh.

"Oh my god. You _did_. You idiot. Look how many _perfect _omegas he's always got on his tail. Why the hell would he want _you_? He's only giving you his time now because you're _weird_. You're a novelty that can hit a ball. You really think he won't get bored of you? He will. No decent alpha can stand you for long."

One of the whimpers that sounded after that was definitely Asahi's.

"Daichi, do something." Suga's tiny plea as he slipped his hand out of his mate's was the last sound before Daichi was there, grabbing Noya's collar and forcibly putting himself between the libero and the ace.

"That's _enough_. You need to _calm down_."

"But he-"

"Didn't do anything wrong. You've upset the team, you have to stop it."

"Daichi-"

"Don't challenge me, Noya. It won't end well for any of us."

That was enough to shock him into silence. It was the unwritten rule of any team. They weren't an official pack, but they were almost as good as one, and it was accepted that the captain was also the head alpha (if they were, of course, an alpha). Daichi didn't often remind anybody of that – he didn't often need to – but that was a declaration. If Noya kept going, if he kept challenging, Daichi would keep defending. And as strong as Noya was, Daichi was stronger.

"Right. Now, take some time, get some air. Cool off. Everything will quiet down soon enough, for now you just have to try not to let it get to you. Guys-" Daichi looked over at the first years, who were still paired off for comfort. "-you take a few minutes too. Calm down, have some water, then we'll see what practice we can get done. Asahi…where's Asahi?"

Sometime between Daichi breaking up the incident and turning to check on Asahi, the omega had vanished.

"Did anybody see him leave?"

Nobody had, all too focused on Daichi and Noya, or the still frightened omegas they were protecting.

"Shit."

Oikawa wasn't sure what had made him head right to Karasuno after school. His own practice had been cancelled. Too many of his fans were swarming the area, demanding details, and their coach told him to lie low until it had calmed down a little.

Lying low probably didn't involve going to see Asahi immediately, but Oikawa wasn't exactly the best at lying low, so it wasn't too surprising. Iwaizumi certainly hadn't been surprised, only telling him to not be too much of an idiot, then heading off in the other direction.

He'd sort of expected to loiter around the entrance of the school until their practice ended, get some glares from Refreshing-kun, Tobio-chan, the little libero, and whoever else from the team had something against him now, and then walk a likely very embarrassed Asahi home.

He definitely hadn't expected to arrive and see the team scattered, panicked, and calling Asahi's name.

"Suga! What's going on?" Oikawa called, jogging over to the other setter, who looked at risk of crying.

"Oikawa? What… nevermind, we have to find Asahi. Noya yelled at him and now he's gone. He didn't take his stuff from the club room, so he can't have gone far but we don't know where he is and it's _Asahi_ so he might have dropped and he's all alone and-"

"Sugawara, breathe, we'll find him. I'll help you."

Suga looked closely at his face for a moment, searching it for something. He evidently found whatever he was looking for, nodded slowly, and tried to calm his breathing.

"Okay. Please help."

They split up, searching the campus, and the area outside the campus.

Asahi hadn't been gone long, but he was fast, with long legs, so there was no real telling how far he'd gone.

As it turned out, not far.

It was Noya that found him, collapsed in the darkened gap between buildings.

Though everyone was calling Asahi's name, they could tell when Noya's yell changed. They all moved to where they'd heard it. Thankfully Oikawa was close. He turned the corner as Noya dropped to his knees, grasping Asahi's arm tightly. He looked devastated, close to tears.

Everyone that could see them seemed to slow as one, letting the libero have his moment.

"Asahi! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it, I promise! Come back to me Asahi, please!"

The shared hope was that Asahi would wake up, comforted by Noya's apology.

Suga was the first to whine when the exact opposite happened.

Instead of waking up, Asahi started to fit, his body jerking and his limbs twitching.

Noya's head snapped up, eyes wide with panic as he looked round at the others.

"What do I do? _What do I do?!" _

"Oikawa." His name was all Suga had to say, and the alpha was moving.

"Get out of the way." He spoke calmly, lowering himself onto the floor, and pulling Asahi gently towards him. Noya didn't let go of Asahi's arm. Oikawa flashed him the briefest glare, and _growled_.

"Get _off _of my omega."

In his panic, Noya backed down faster than he ever had before.

"I'm here, Asa-chan. Don't worry. I'll stay right here with you, you're safe, I've got you. Suga, come over here please."

Suga approached, and Oikawa kept his voice level and calm.

"I want you to call an ambulance. I think he's calming down, but I want to make sure he'll be alright."

There was an edge to his scent that betrayed his worry and stress, but he was really doing fantastically well at seeming like he wasn't panicked. He pulled Asahi a little closer, leaning the omega against his chest.

The jerking motions had lessened to what could easily be mistaken for shivers, and Oikawa stroked his hair.

"It's alright, sweetheart. Just come back to me, alright? Come back to me."

"Hello, ambulance please. We're at Karasuno high school. My friend dropped, and he started to fit. Can you please hurry?" Suga sounded more worried than anyone was used to hearing him. That in itself wasn't helping the situation.

"….Yes, he's breathing. I think so. ...Oikawa is his breathing steady they want to know if it's steady." Suga rushed through the question and Oikawa shushed him gently, wishing Daichi would stop keeping the younger team members away and comfort his omega instead.

"Sugawara, his breathing is fine. He's still twitching, but…Nishinoya, go get Sawamura."

Whoever was talking to Suga was pressing him for an answer, and the omega looked panicked. Noya nodded quickly, scrambling off the floor and heading over to where Daichi was keeping the first and second years from rushing and surrounding Asahi.

"S-sorry, yes! His breathing is okay, but he's still moving a lot."

"Suga, it's okay, it'll be okay." Daichi was there all of a sudden, wrapping a gentle arm around Suga's waist, and taking the phone from him so the omega could nuzzle into the crook of his neck properly, getting comfort from his scent.

_Scenting_. Of _course._

Oikawa ducked his head down, gently rubbing his scent glands over Asahi's hair.

"I'm here, Asahi. I'm here. Wake up. _Please_ Asahi. Come on, I still have to set for you sometime."

Asahi was still. The rise and fall of his chest was the only movement.

Oikawa sniffed. He wasn't going to cry. _He was not going to cry_.

But it was really scary.

"You're too sweet an ace for this, you can't do this. They're _stupid,_ okay. Whatever that libero said to you, it's fine. I'll get him for it, I promise you. Nobody hurts my omega, not now, not _ever_."

Oikawa was hoping the scenting would help, but either way it gave him good cover when the first couple of tears fell.

Where Karasuno's coach and advisor were, he had no idea. Granted he didn't really want any other alphas around Asahi right now, but it would be nice to have an adult around.

"I can hear the ambulance now, thank you for your help." Daichi's voice was surprisingly steady as he ended the call, Suga still nestled into his side, with wide, worried eyes directed at Asahi.

Oikawa lifted his head to look for the ambulance, revealing his watery eyes, but not even caring. Then he looked back at Asahi, stroking his hair and smiling softly.

"Don't worry, Asahi, help's coming. They'll look after you, and I'll be there the whole time, I won't leave you. I promise."

He leant down to drop a kiss onto Asahi's head, and the next thing he knew, there was a large hand on his cheek, gently wiping his tears away.

"Tooru." Came a quiet, raspy voice. Oikawa saw the brown of Asahi's eyes and more tears fell. "I've never seen you cry before."

"Asahi!" Oikawa pulled him impossibly closer, whispering into his hair. "I can't help it. I've never thought I was going to lose you before."

In a mad twist, Asahi laughed, letting his eyes shut and block out the light.

"That cannot be true." Oikawa kind of wanted to challenge the sarcasm, tease Asahi a little and make it fun. But this was a precious moment, and he really had been scared. He couldn't let this slide without saying what he needed to say.

"Okay, so I have. But, I wasn't in love with you last time."

Asahi's eyes fluttered open again. The tiny gasp that answered actually came from Suga, but Daichi pulled him a few more steps away so they didn't disturb them.

Time seemed to slow down and speed up at the same time.

The ambulance pulled onto the school grounds, flagged down by Daichi, bathing the area in blue light. At the same time, Asahi moved, surging up and pulling Oikawa down, crashing their lips together.

Everyone seemed to reach them as their lips parted again. Ukai and Takeda appeared, the advisor having vanished off to find the coach, and the ambulance crew getting out of the ambulance to see to Asahi.

He was alright, but a bit dizzy, and when they found out how often he tended to drop, they decided to take him in for a few hours of observation just to be sure he would be alright. Ukai said he'd stay to make sure everyone else was alright – they had all faced stress, and he didn't want any of the other omegas dropping – as well as to call Asahi's parents. Takeda offered to go with Asahi, but the ace smiled weakly and looked at Oikawa instead.

"Actually, I think I'd rather have my alpha come with me."

The look of pride that crossed over Oikawa's face was absolutely fantastic.

"Of course. I'll be there whenever you need me."

Ukai shepherded the others back into the gym, still mostly in their pairs. Hinata was holding Kageyama's hand tightly, Suga was tucked neatly under Daichi's arm, and Tsukishima had his arm tight around Yamaguchi. Noya cast a guilty look back at Asahi, but Tanaka slung an arm over his shoulders and took him inside.

Oikawa didn't let go of Asahi's hand the whole way to hospital, and Asahi didn't want him to.

They weren't _bonded_. Not even _close_. But the rumours weren't _all_ wrong, it seemed. Asahi _was_ Oikawa's omega now, even if just in the sense that they were dating, and neither one of them had to keep pretending that that wasn't how it was between them anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

Several pretty massive things happened in the next few months.

With all the rumours flying, there was no chance of Asahi and Oikawa keeping their relationship secret. They had to come out and admit they were together, but it was new, and Oikawa asked his fans to please not harass Asahi.

Amazingly, they _hadn't_ harassed him. They _had_ however, kept on flocking to Oikawa before and after his matches, which was a little bit upsetting.

Asahi couldn't help by feel like it meant that they didn't think he was a good enough omega for Oikawa, like they thought they could replace him.

Oikawa, the blessing-disguised-as-a-nuisance that he was, gave them the same smiles as always, though noticeably fewer winks, and then gave Asahi all the cuddles and sweet kisses he needed to feel reassured.

Asahi hadn't dropped since the day Noya had yelled at him.

And Noya, well, when Asahi got back to practice after the three days rest coach Ukai made him take, Noya was full of apologies.

"Asahi!" Practically everyone chorused when he returned.

They all had pats on the shoulders and supportive words for him. Suga had a sly little smirk and threats to Oikawa's safety if he ever hurt Asahi. Tanaka had a loud cheer for the omega that had managed to beat so many others. Asahi's response to that one was to duck his head, say he hadn't been trying to compete, and then admit he was actually quite proud.

Then, once the crowd dissipated, Noya approached, more meek than Asahi had ever seen him.

"Asahi, I…I want to say I'm really sorry. I never should have been that mean to you. I was just… really angry. Takara broke up with me, and everybody was saying mean stuff. And okay, I was jealous. …I know we don't work together, but seeing you so close with another alpha, it got to me. But none of that makes what I did right. I shouldn't have taken any of it out on you, you were just trying to move on. I acted like a total jerk, so I get it if you need time or don't want to be friends or can't forgive me or something. But, can we please be okay enough that it won't affect the team?"

Asahi offered the tiniest of smiles. He did want them to be okay, and he did understand instincts had been flaring and that was never fun. But they would need to build their friendship back up again.

"I will need time. But don't worry, we're both part of this team, so you keep saving balls and I'll keep spiking them, and I'm sure we'll be alright in the end."

Those were three pretty important things. Another was that Oikawa and Asahi actually played volleyball together pretty frequently. Some people would think it would get boring, practicing so much at school only to go and play some more with their partner, but not those two. Setting and spiking together was a completely different experience.

They weren't really trying, was the difference. During practice, they had to give their all. When it was just the two of them, it was them showing off, or purposefully sending the ball way off whatever they were using as a court that day, so the other had to run and get it. They laughed more than they played, then spent just as long exchanging kisses to celebrate a strong spike or serve, perfectly aimed set, or great receive. If there was one thing Asahi adored about Tooru, (there were many things), it was the way he kissed. Gentle, but firm at the same time, never pushing for more than Asahi wanted to give.

Asahi wore his hair down more, when they weren't playing volleyball anyway, because Oikawa seemed utterly transfixed by it. He was always reaching out to tuck stray locks back into place, and if Asahi sat and rested against his alpha, Oikawa's first response was to stroke his hair.

They met each other's families. Well, Asahi met Oikawa's nephew, who didn't seem overly impressed, but did ask if them being together now meant Uncle Tooru would stop pining. Asahi couldn't not laugh at Oikawa's shocked and betrayed face. Tooru decided there wouldn't be any more meetings until he could be sure no one else would embarrass him.

With him being an omega, Asahi's family was quite a bit more protective when it came to dating, so it was more formal when Oikawa met them. Or rather, it should have been, but Asahi's siblings made that a bit tricky.

Oikawa was doing everything right, bowing politely to Asahi's mother and step-father. They both seemed impressed by how respectful he was. Asahi's mother even commented on how handsome he was – "Good job, Asahi, you could make some beautiful children with him. Very tall children." – and Asahi blushed while Oikawa just laughed and said they weren't there yet.

Asahi's 14 year old brother, Eiji, had just recently presented as an alpha, and seemed to take the presence of an unrelated alpha as a personal attack, glaring at him the entire time he was there. Tooru actually handled that very well, never quite drawing himself up to full height or doing anything to challenge the boy in his own home.

His sisters had been upstairs playing, and when they came down for dinner, they promptly fell in love, one much louder than the other.

At 8 years old, Mika wasn't about to present any time soon, but it was obvious to everyone that she would be an alpha, having far more confidence than was always good for Asahi's, or their parents', sanity. She met Oikawa with an awful lot of enthusiasm, then, over dinner, she declared to the whole family that "Asa-nii can have him for now, but I'll marry him someday!"

That sent Oikawa into another bought of laughter, and that time, Asahi joined him.

"I think you might be a little young for him, dear." Their father said, and Tooru leaned over towards Asahi to whisper to him.

"And a little too female." Which made Asahi snort a laugh.

While Mika's infatuation was funny, Suzi's was _adorable_. She was the youngest of the Azumane siblings, at just 5 years old, and stuck to Asahi like his shadow. He had to carry her half the time to avoid stepping on her, and she clung to him as though her very life depended on it.

And all the time, she peered out through her own curtain of deep brown hair, tracking Oikawa's movements. Whenever he smiled at her, she blushed, hiding her face in her brother's shoulder. By the time the night was over though, when they were all sitting comfortably to talk, she had shuffled her way off of Asahi's lap, and fallen asleep leaning against Tooru.

"Well done." Asahi whispered, reaching over to stroke her hair, but talking to Oikawa. "You passed the Suzi test. She never likes anybody this much right away."

Oikawa smiled.

"You shouldn't be surprised. She's just like you, and I won you over in no time." He threw a wink in, and Asahi had to cover his mouth so his sudden laugh didn't wake his sister up.

Another important thing, that led to what was perhaps the _most_ important thing, was that they played against one another again in the spring tournament.

Asahi was nervous, and Ukai, Suga, and Daichi had all reminded him that yes, Oikawa was his boyfriend, but he still had to treat him like an opponent during their match. He _did_, and his teammates didn't need to know that every point Seijou scored left him feeling both disappointed and proud.

It was important to him that Karasuno made it to nationals, it was what they'd been training for. But he'd have been lying if he said he wouldn't be proud of Aobajosai if they went instead.

They didn't.

Karasuno won.

Oikawa, Asahi knew, would be crushed by the defeat. If only because it meant no chance for revenge on Shiratorizawa.

But then Oikawa came to find him. Asahi could tell he was upset, but the setter smiled anyway.

"Good job. Your whole team's improved a lot."

"Thanks Tooru." Asahi took his hand, squeezing it gently to try and convey his support. They fell into awkward silence, then Oikawa looked up with fire in his eyes.

"Asahi. You're the strongest ace I know. So get out there and kick Shiratorizawa's ass for me, okay? Make it to nationals. I know you can. I'll cheer you along the whole way."

The sense of awe and pride and _love_ washed over Asahi like nothing ever had before. He was amazed. Oikawa, _Tooru_, his amazing, volleyball prodigy, alpha boyfriend had just trusted one of _the most important _goals in his whole entire life to _Asahi_. To his _omega_.

Suddenly everything Asahi was fit perfectly. _Too tall, too big, too strong._ They became things _his alpha _needed him to be, rather than just put up with.

He opened his mouth to say that he would try his best, but what came out instead made everyone who heard him gasp.

"Bond with me."

There was a moment of silence. Tanaka whistled in the background and promptly got hit round the head for it by Suga. Oikawa's eyes were wide, and Asahi slowly realised what he had actually said. His cheeks flooded red, and he covered his face with his hands.

"I'm sorry! That was too forward! I shouldn't have asked yet!"

Tooru laughed, taking a gentle hold of Asahi's hands to pull them away from his reddened face.

"Aw, Asa-chan, you ruined it." He said, no hint of malice in his voice, then leaned in to kiss Asahi's forehead.

"I'd love to bond with you. But not just yet, okay? You've still got a match to win."

Asahi kissed Tooru, _hard_, with arms round waists and hands in hair. Tanaka didn't get hit for that whistle.

They did win, and they did get to nationals, and Asahi could scarcely believe how proud of him Oikawa really was. There were times when it faded, when it caught up with Tooru that it could have been his team out there, but it wasn't. Those times, Asahi laid with him, holding him close while they both pretended Oikawa wasn't crying. Asahi didn't bring volleyball back up until Tooru did after one of those times.

Then Asahi's heat struck.

It was the third since becoming friends with Tooru, the second since they had gotten together.

They had spent his last one together, which was really another important thing. They hadn't really done anything though. Laying in bed for six days, Oikawa had just taken care of Asahi, letting him snuggle close, scenting each other for comfort. When the pains were bad, Tooru massaged Asahi's lower back, which helped a little. He reheated Asahi's heat pad whenever it got too cool to help, and made sure his omega was eating and drinking enough.

Asahi wasn't ready for them to get sexual, didn't want their first time to be while he was in heat. Especially when neither of them had had sex before anyway. So, when that side of heat _did_ strike him, Oikawa just held Asahi, whispering to him while he dealt with it himself. Except for two occasions where Asahi had tangled their legs together and gotten off rubbing against Tooru's thigh. Those two really tested the alpha's self-control.

Luckily for him, Asahi always felt better for about twenty minutes after he came, giving Oikawa the perfect chance to go to the bathroom and relieve the pressure between his legs.

"You can touch it here, I don't mind." Asahi had told him sleepily on day three, when Oikawa slid out of the bed again. The alpha had only chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"I want to, Asa-chan, but I can't. You're so tempting, if I start here I might go into rut."

So those six days had been spent avoiding Tooru's rut, and also avoiding making Asahi any more uncomfortable than he had to be. They had started fooling around properly about a week later, though it took them a good while to build up to sex.

This _next_ heat, though, came off the back of the games. The excitement of Oikawa agreeing to bond with him, the exhilaration of going to nationals, the adrenaline of the court, coupled with seeing his alpha trusting him so _fully_, loving him so _completely_, and being able to _smell_ the pride in his scent. It all sent Asahi's hormone levels through the roof, and he entered his heat early. He also entered his heat differently.

The pain was there, that much was undeniable, but Asahi knew almost immediately he was producing more slick than normal. He was hornier than normal.

Asahi had told his parents he'd asked Tooru to bond with him, explaining that yes, he knew he should have spoken to them first, but it was sort of spur of the moment, and _yes_, he was sure it was what he wanted. They agreed to take his siblings and stay with his aunt when he went into heat, so that he didn't have to make his way to Oikawa if it came on suddenly.

Oikawa came over, and Asahi practically jumped onto him the second he saw him, kissing him senseless.

"Asa-chan, stop, wait, come on." Oikawa panted in the gaps between kisses, and Asahi pulled back with an almost silent whine.

"Shh, shh, I know. You just have to wait a minute. I need you to think for me, while you still can properly. Are you sure you want to do this? Once I go into rut, I don't know that I'll be able to stop."

Though his eyes looked a little bit far away thanks to the heat, Asahi still managed to smile softly, planting a kiss on Tooru's cheek.

"I'm sure. I want you. I want your knot, and I want you to bond me, and I'm so wet that if you don't do it right now, I don't know what I'll do."

They shared another bruising kiss, and Asahi dragged the alpha upstairs to his room, leaving his jacket abandoned where it came off halfway up the stairs.

By the time they made it into his room, Tooru's shirt was off and Asahi's pants were undone. They had done soft and slow while he _wasn't_ in heat, and while they probably would while he _was_, they were starting with pure passion.

Tooru kicked the door shut behind them, and pinned Asahi against it. Weaving one hand into the long brown hair, he pulled Asahi's head aside to mouth along his neck. Asahi's hips twitched, so with his free hand, Tooru held them against the door.

"We don't have to…close the door… my family won't be -ah- won't be back until we're done." Asahi panted, and Oikawa grinned against his neck, nipping at the pale skin.

"You want to fuck with the door open?" He asked playfully, moving up to graze his teeth over the shell of Asahi's ear. Asahi stifled a moan and nodded, making the setter chuckle.

"You dirty boy, I didn't know you had it in you. _I like it_." He dropped his voice to a filthy whisper, and Asahi broke from his grip to jerk his hips forwards.

Tooru remembered just how strong he was, especially for an omega, and he couldn't deny that it turned him on. He also made a mental note to really explore Asahi's kinks when he _wasn't_ headed towards a rut and could really appreciate them.

Pulling Asahi away from the door, he pulled it back open, then guided Asahi to the bed, still whispering in his ear.

"I bet you don't just want the door open. Bet you want to do it in the open. I could have fucked you right in the hallway and you'd have loved it." The deep moans escaping Asahi's throat spurred him on, testing new waters. "Bet I could have opened you up in front of a window. Wouldn't even have drawn the curtains. Anybody walking past would have seen you, hard and leaking for me." He pushed Asahi onto the bed, crawling over the omega and palmed once at his crotch. He was _so _hard, and still moaning, so Tooru knew he was doing something right already.

"They could have watched you cum. Seen you ride my cock like the good omega you are, so wet and open for me. You like that, huh? Want me to fuck you where anybody could see?"

He didn't really expect an answer, but he got one, Asahi closing his eyes tightly, tilting his head up to expose his neck, and nodding furiously all at once.

"Yes, Tooru, _yes_. Want you to."

"You really are dirty, Asa-chan. I bet you'd even like it if I fucked you in public. Just a round a corner, where anybody could see us, anybody could _hear _us. Anywhere you wanted, a library, a nightclub, right in front of everybody dancing." Asahi was squirming beneath him, lifting his hips to search for friction that Oikawa denied him. The alpha ducked his head down, licked a stripe up Asahi's neck, then nipped at his earlobe.

"I'd fuck you in a gym supply closet, right up against the door while your team's practising on the other side."

His breath was hot in the omega's ear, and the image he had conjured was too much. Arching his back and releasing another loud moan, Asahi came for the first time during his heat – untouched.

He was still hard, that much was obvious from the tent in his pants, but Oikawa took a moment to appreciate the sight of a wet patch there anyway.

"Well that was hot." He murmured, before his voice took on a playful edge. "I didn't know you could cum like that, Asa-chan. Should we make you do it again?"

"Tooru-" Asahi began, his voice already raspy. Oikawa loved it. "-_please_, I _need _you."

Oikawa decided it was too mean to tease Asahi for too long. There would be time for that later. Lots and lots of time, if all went well here.

"Asahi." His tone made Asahi open his eyes again, looking right at him with an expression that was already so wrecked it made Tooru bite his lip. "I need to know. I'll help you with your heat either way, don't worry, but, do you still want to bond?"

A large, shaking hand came up to rest on his cheek, and Asahi was smiling.

"Tooru, I think I've wanted you to mark me for ages. I _definitely_ want you to now."

Tooru returned the smile, and leaned down to press a sweet kiss to Asahi's lips. It quickly got more heated, with Asahi parting his lips and Oikawa pushing his tongue into Asahi's mouth, the pair of them tasting each other.

Oikawa trailed one hand down Asahi's chest, and really, it wasn't fair that he still had a shirt on, so he bunched the fabric up, running his fingers over the tight muscles that were the ace's abs. Asahi arched into the contact, so Oikawa splayed his palm, flattening him back to the bed. It didn't take much pressure, Asahi moved willingly at the slightest touch from his alpha.

"We should take this off." Oikawa murmured against Asahi's lips, and the omega nodded with a quiet whine. Their kiss was broken so that Asahi's shirt could be removed, and the pair took the opportunity to also rid themselves of their trousers. That left them both in their underwear, and each of them looked down at the other's bulge.

Asahi's eyes widened, and he moaned appreciatively at the sight that greeted him. What graced Oikawa's crotch could scarcely be called a tent, his cock was clearly so large. His darkened tip was just visible, protruding over his waistband. It didn't look comfortable, and Asahi wanted nothing more than to reach out and pull the dark boxers down.

When he reached out though, Oikawa caught his wrists. He didn't meet Asahi's eyes, instead focusing on where the omega's underwear was stained from his previous orgasm.

It wasn't the first time they had seen each other like this, but somehow it felt like it. Maybe it was because Asahi was in heat, and Oikawa was so close to a rut, barely holding it off. Maybe it was because they both knew they were going to bond. Whatever the reason, it was exhilarating.

With no warning, Tooru shifted on the bed, then leant down and mouthed at Asahi's crotch.

The omega raised a hand to his mouth, stifling the loud moan that left him, and Oikawa lifted his head back up.

"You don't have to be quiet, remember. I'd rather you weren't."

Blushing, Asahi moved his hand, clutching at the sheets as Tooru took his ventures a step further and shimmied Asahi's underwear down his legs, smiling when he automatically lifted his hips to make it easier.

His cock sprang free, flushed and leaking, and Oikawa wrapped his fingers around it, stroking slowly from base to tip just to hear Asahi whine, and see him buck his hips.

Just like the rest of him, Asahi's cock was large for an omega, but it was just another thing Oikawa liked. He was so sensitive, it made it easy to tease him.

Shifting again, Oikawa nudged Asahi's legs apart, and he spread them eagerly. Then Tooru leaned down, licking a stripe up the underside of Asahi's dick. Asahi gasped, his hand tightening in the sheets while the other reached out to thread into Tooru's hair. His scent spiked, arousal clear. If Asahi's usual scent was earth after a much-need spell of rain, his scent while he was aroused was the middle of a storm. Warm and heady, almost suffocating. It was enough to leave the alpha lightheaded. He could feel his rut clawing at him, the desire to hurry up and claim his omega becoming even more powerful, and he had to take a moment to breathe through his mouth and calm down.

Then, he lowered his mouth around the omega's twitching cock, moaning and pinning his hips down firmly when he tried to buck up into the wet warmth. The action only made Asahi squirm more.

"_Tooru."_ He called desperately, the vowels drawn out. Oikawa had never heard his name spoken in a better tone. "_Please._ I… I need.."

Tooru pulled off of his dick with a wet 'pop', grinning when Asahi moaned again.

"What do you need?" He asked, trailing his hand up one of the pale thigh_s _on show, only to rake his nails back down it again when Asahi tried to speak.

"I need- _ahhh_. I- hah – Tooru _please_."

In a small act of mercy, Tooru dropped a swift kiss to Asahi's thigh, stopping his onslaught for now.

"Go on baby, tell me what you want."

The pet name had Asahi's cheeks burning red. It was adorable.

"I…I need you, Tooru. Need you to…to….ah…." His eyes were screwed shut, but not in the way they should have been. It looked less like he was overwhelmed by building pleasure and more like he was trying to block something out.

"Asahi?"

"Tooru, it…it hurts."

Oh. Oikawa should have known better than to tease him for as long as he had. Asahi's heats were usually so painful, he should have known to take the opportunity to please him properly and keep the pain at bay.

He moved back up the bed, shifting to the side so he wasn't laying on Asahi, and wound his arms around the omega.

"Shh, it's okay, I've got you. How bad is it?"

Asahi nuzzled against him, ducking his head into the crook of Tooru's neck, but the setter didn't miss the way his hips twitched forwards, rubbing his still swollen cock against Tooru's hip.

"I want to keep going." Asahi whispered. It wasn't a direct answer, but it was enough to know the pain wasn't bad enough to make him want to stop, which was good.

All Tooru had to do now was move faster than he had been.

He nodded, pressed a kiss to Asahi's hair, and moved one hand down to feel around Asahi's entrance. He was still wet, which was a very good sign, so Tooru experimentally pressed the tip of his finger in.

Asahi gasped at the intrusion, so Tooru stilled, waiting until the omega moaned and pressed back before pushing his finger in further, crooking it slowly. It drew a sweet whine from the omega, who rocked his hips gently.

He was growing wetter, Tooru's finger making obscene sounds, and before long he was able to add another. Asahi winced, and Tooru went to pull his fingers back out, only for the ace to shake his head quickly.

"No! Tooru, it's- ah- that's …mm.. it's helping." He stuttered out.

Oikawa gave him a soft kiss, then pushed his fingers back in properly. Asahi gasped, arching his back a little as Oikawa fucked his fingers in and out of the omega's wet hole.

He wanted to stretch Asahi out properly, so they could get to the real event and he could ease Asahi's heat for him. But he also wanted Asahi to be in as little pain as possible when they _did_ get to that part, and that meant upping the arousal aspect.

Back to the dirty talk it was.

"I'm gonna knot you _so hard_." He whispered, smirking when Asahi whined. "I'll make you feel so good, make you cum on my cock, as many times as you want, baby. You'll feel so much better, and you know what I'll do once you do?"

"What?" Asahi whispered, his voice shaky and _beautiful_.

"I'll take you downstairs, right to the front door. I'll fuck you nice and hard, right up against it. You want that? Huh, Asahi, do you?"

"_Yes." _The omega breathed the word out like a prayer, pressing back onto Tooru's three fingers – when he had added the third, Asahi didn't know – wonderfully.

He was ready, so Tooru pulled his fingers out, shushing Asahi gently when he whined at the loss, and moved to settle between his legs.

Any other time, they would have used a condom, neither one ready yet to risk pregnancy, but the layer of separation could prevent the bond from taking, so instead they had switched tactics, and Asahi had been taking birth control in the build up to his heat.

As he lined himself up, Oikawa somehow had the sense to be glad he had started taking them early. Otherwise, with his heat arriving before it really should have, they would have had to wait until the next one.

As it was, he was free to slide in, moving in one smooth motion, then fighting to stay still so that Asahi could adjust. The omega was biting his lip, hands curled into the sheets, and hips twitching ever so slightly.

"Tell me when." Oikawa grunted. It had been easier to hold his rut off when Asahi had been in pain, but now that he was actually inside of him, all Tooru wanted to do was fuck and claim him.

"You can move."

Asahi hadn't even finished speaking before Oikawa was moving, pulling out almost all the way only to push back in immediately, setting an almost brutal pace from the start.

If the way Asahi moaned and clawed at his shoulders was any indication, if felt just as good on his end as it did on Oikawa's.

Oikawa's scent altered slightly, becoming heavier and thicker. Asahi took the deepest breaths he could manage (mostly pants, but he was trying) to get as much of it as he could. Oikawa always smelled vaguely like a volleyball court. It was inevitable, Asahi had supposed at first, since he spent so much time on them. But they had spent time together when Oikawa hadn't been on a court for a couple of days, or when he had just showered, and he still smelled like it. Asahi had decided it was some kind of fate, that someone so good at the sport would smell like it. Right now, he didn't care _how_ Oikawa smelled that way, only that he _did_, and the sheer intensity was making the omega feel as though he was drunk.

With no warning other than a breathy "Have to-", Oikawa moved again, not pulling out of Asahi all the way, but enough to make the manoeuvre easier as he went up onto his knees, pushing Asahi's legs up so they were bent out of the way.

Once he was satisfied with the position – and Asahi certainly had no complaints about it either – he gave a strong thrust, pushing himself back in.

The mattress squeaked beneath them, but it wasn't heard under Asahi's sudden shout. The change of position had also changed the angle, sending Tooru's dick hitting Asahi's prostate head-on.

"There?" Tooru managed to chuckle, his voice gravely with his rut. He ground his hips to push just a little deeper and Asahi moaned, tipping his head back in pleasure. He could feel Tooru's knot beginning to swell, the pressure just right against his rim, which made it hard to answer.

"…ha.. the…there."

Oikawa nodded, leaning down to kiss and nip at Asahi's neck, and picked up his brutal pace again.

Everything was too much and not enough at the same time. Asahi was so _full_, so consumed by feeling the drag of his alpha's cock against his walls, and so hard it hurt. Even the way his back rubbed against the sheets as he tried to move to meet Oikawa's thrusts was riling him up more. He needed to cum, he absolutely needed to. He moved to stroke his leaking cock, but Oikawa took hold of his wrist before he could touch it, and moved it out the way.

"No." The alpha practically growled, sending shivers down Asahi's spine. "You'll come from my knot."

Asahi almost came from _that_, pre-come smearing over his abs. His aching cock was left alone, bobbing between them with every thrust from Oikawa.

They were both close, panting heavily. Oikawa's thrusts started to lose their rhythm. His knot swelled further, catching on Asahi's rim and making it harder to push in and out at the same time as driving the omega wild.

After only a couple more thrusts, the knot was too big to move properly, and Oikawa settled for grinding his hips in harsh cricles. His huge cock rubbed deliciously against Asahi's prostate, and he couldn't hold back anymore.

"Tooru… _Tooru, I-" _Asahi didn't get any further before he saw stars, crying out as he came across his stomach. Oikawa seemed to know the exact second it would start, and sunk his teeth into Asahi's mating gland. Asahi's pleasured cry turned into a euphoric scream, and he clenched hard around the alpha's cock.

With a sharp jolt of his hips, Oikawa buried himself impossibly deeper into the omega, spilling his load with a deep moan. His hips twitched as he rode through his orgasm.

Only once he was done did he detach his mouth from Asahi's neck, licking over the wound to soothe it. Asahi didn't seem to be in pain from it, he only looked up at Tooru with deep adoration in his eyes.

They shared a kiss, still linked together by Tooru's knot, and then the alpha bared his neck so that Asahi could bite him and complete their bond.

It felt _fantastic_. Oikawa's hips twitched again as Asahi's teeth sunk into his neck, though his dick was spent. It made the ace moan, and Oikawa smiled at the sound.

Their lips met in another sweet kiss, and when they pulled away, Oikawa moved his hips experimentally. Asahi gasped, his eyes closing momentarily. There was no way Tooru's knot was small enough to pull out yet, so the pair had to settle as they were. Tooru laid down carefully, trying not to put too much of his weight on Asahi. That was pretty much inevitable though, since he was physically on top of him.

Asahi smiled softly, winding his arms around his alpha, and _wow,_ Tooru really _was __**his**_ alpha now. For the first time in his life, he thanked his lucky stars that he was so big for an omega. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to hold Oikawa this way. He wouldn't even _know_ Oikawa, because he wouldn't be able to play volleyball.

As though he could read Asahi's mind, Tooru whispered suddenly.

"I love you, Asa-chan."

"I love you too, Tooru."

They fell asleep still joined together.


End file.
